Autumn in Paris (Remake Story)
by neomuchanbaek1
Summary: Seandainya masih ada harapan - sekecil apapun - untuk mengubah kenyataan, ia bersedia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada harapan itu. Remake Story by Ilana Tan. ChanBaek. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Sehun. GS
1. Prolog

**Autumn in Paris**

**Remake story by Ilana Tan**

**Ps: Author hanya mengganti nama tokoh dan beberapa detail lainnya untuk menunjang jalannya cerita**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**(Genderswitch)**

**.**

**Seandainya masih ada harapan - sekecil apapun - untuk mengubah kenyataan, ia bersedia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada harapan itu.**

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

**Prolog**

Jalanan sepi.

Langit gelap.

Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang.

Ia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, namun tubuhnya tetap saja menggigil. Bukan karena angin, karena saat ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan apa pun. Sepertinya saraf-sarafnya sudah tidak berfungsi. Ia tidak bisa melihat, tidak bisa mendengar, tidak bisa bersuara, dan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Kecuali rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia bisa merasakan yang satu itu. Sakit sekali...

Butuh tenaga besar untuk menyeret kakinya dan maju selangkah. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke dada, mencengkeram bagian depan jaket. Tangan yang lain terjulur ke depan dan mencengkeram pagar besi jembatan. Pagar besi itu seharusnya terasa dingin di tangannya yang telanjang, tapi nyatanya ia tidak merasakan apa pun walaupun ia mencengkeram pagar besi itu sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Matanya menatap kosong ke bawah. Permukaan sungai terlihat tenang seperti kaca besar berwarna hitam yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu di tepi jalan.

Air sungai itu pasti dingin sekali. Ia pasti akan mati kedinginan bila terjun ke sungai itu. Mati beku.

Ia hanya perlu membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Setelah itu seluruh tubuhnya akan membeku. Rasa sakit ini juga akan membeku. Ia tidak akan merasakannya lagi.

.

e)(o

.

Halo salam kenal, berhubung aku lagi gabut dan kebetulan aku CBHS yang hobinya mantengin ff ChanBaek, aku rencananya mau bikin ff chanbaek buatanku sendiri. Udah ada gambarannya dan kerangka ceritanya, dan sekarang sedang tahap pengetikan chapternya. Nah sebelum aku upload storyku itu aku pengen up story nya kak Ilana Tan "Autumn in Paris" yang sedikit aku remake jadi ChanBaek version. Sebelumnya aku sempetin nyari dulu sih tapi "kayaknya" belum ada yang ngeremake jadi ChanBaek version. Kira-kira ada yang minat nggak yah? Btw ini genderswitch. Nanti aku up chapter 1 nya. Hihi^^

Salam ChanBaek ia real:*


	2. Chapter 1

**Autumn in Paris**

**Remake story by Ilana Tan**

**Ps: Author hanya mengganti nama tokoh dan beberapa detail lainnya untuk menunjang jalannya cerita**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**(Genderswitch)**

**.**

**Seandainya masih ada harapan - sekecil apapun - untuk mengubah kenyataan, ia bersedia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada harapan itu.**

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Ruangan itu sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan, kecuali yang terdapat di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Lampu di sana masih menyala karena masih ada seseorang di sana. Gadis yang menempati meja di dekat jendela itu sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membutuhkan penerangan karena ia tidak sedang bekerja.

**Byun Baekhyun** duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit menatap lekat-lekat ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Ia menggigit bibir dan tidak habis pikir kenapa ponsel imut dengan berbagai macam hiasan gantung itu tidak berdering, tidak berkelap-kelip, tidak bergetar, tidak melakukan apa pun!.

Ia memutar kursi menghadap jendela besar dan memandang ke bawah, memerhatikan mobil-mobil yang berseliweran di jalan raya kota Paris dengan tatapan menerawang. Langit sudah gelap. Ia melirik jam tangan dan mendesah. Jam tujuh lewat. Dengan sekali sentakan ia memutar kembali kursinya menghadap meja kerja.

"Ke mana saja kau?" desis Baekhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya dengan kukunya yang dicat oranye.

"Kau bicara dengan ponsel?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan menoleh. **Tiffany Young** yang baru masuk ke ruangan tersenyum kepadanya. Tiffany manis yang berambut pirang emas sebahu, bermata hijau, dan berhidung berbintik-bintik itu berusia 29 tahun, beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada Baekhyun, tapi secara fisik wanita itu tidak terlihat seperti wanita Eropa seusianya. Perawakannya kurus, kecil, dan dengan wajah seperti gadis remaja. Di satu sisi Tiffany menyukai kenyataan itu—siapa yang tidak suka punya wajah awet muda? Tapi di sisi lain ia dongkol setengah mati kalau ada orang yang menganggap remeh dirinya karena berpikir ia masih remaja ingusan.

"Sudah selesai siaran?" tanya Baekhyun ringan sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan bertopang dagu.

Tiffany mengangguk dan berjalan ke meja kerjanya yang persis di depan meja tara. "Bukankah kau sudah selesai siaran sejak...," ia melirik jam dinding, "satu setengah jam yang lalu?" tanya Tiffany dengan alis terangkat.

Baekhyun mendesah. "Memang," jawabnya lemas. Ia menunduk dan menyandarkan kening di meja, lalu mendesah keras sekali lagi.

Mereka berdua sama-sama penyiar di salah satu stasiun radio paling populer di Paris. Tiffany lebih senior daripada Baekhyun dan siaran utama yang ditanganinya adalah _Je me souviens_..., yaitu acara yang membacakan surat-surat dari para pendengar, sementa Baekhyun membawakan program lagu-lagu populer dan tangga lagu mingguan.

"Hei, kenapa lesu begitu?" tanya Tiffany sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kepala Baekhyun dengan bolpoin. "Bukankah biasanya kau paling suka hari Jumat?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum muram. Hari Jumat memang hari yang paling disukainya karena hari Jumat adalah awal akhir pekan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tapi hari ini jadi pengecualian. Ia sedang tidak gembira atau bersemangat.

"Ooh... aku mengerti," kata Tiffany tiba-tiba dan tersenyum. "Belum menelepon rupanya."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan mengangguk lemah. Ia kembali melirik ponselnya. Lalu seakan sudah membulatkan tekad, ia mendengus dan meraih ponsel itu. "Lupakan saja," katanya tegas, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dengan gerakan acuh tak acuh ia melemparkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tangan dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Tiffany, ayo kita pulang sekarang," katanya. "Duduk mengasihani diri sendiri juga tidak ada gunanya."

Tiffany menatap temannya dengan bingung. "Yang mengasihani diri sendiri itu siapa?"

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun dan Tiffany sudah berada dalam lift kaca yang membawa mereka turun ke lantai dasar. Baekhyun berdiri membelakangi pintu lift dan menikmati pemandangan malam kota Paris yang terbentang di depan mata. Pada awal perceraian orangtuanya dua belas tahun lalu, ia tinggal bersama ibunya di Bucheon, Korea Selatan. Empat tahun kemudian, ketika berumur enam belas, ia memutuskan pindah ke Paris dan tinggal bersama ayahnya. Sejak saat itu, Paris menjadi hidupnya.

Bunyi denting halus membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Mereka sudah tiba di lantai dasar. Baekhyun keluar dari lift dan melambaikan tangan kepada temannya. Ia memarkir mobilnya di lapangan parkir di luar gedung sementara mobil Tiffany sendiri diparkir di basement. Baekhyun tidak mendapat fasilitas parkir di basement karena ia tidak biasanya mengendarai mobil ke mana-mana. Ia lebih suka naik _Metro_, walaupun ia harus ekstra hati-hati terhadap tukang copet. Tetapi pagi ini hujan turun cukup lebat, jadi terpaksa ia naik mobil.

Baekhyun menunggu sampai pintu lift menutup dan membalikkan badan. Ia baru saja akan melangkah ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri di dekat meja resepsionis di lobi gedung. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan ia menahan napas, tapi hanya sesaat. Ia lalu memutuskan mengabaikan orang itu dan kembali melangkah. Laki-laki itu melihat Baekhyun berjalan terburu-buru ke arah pintu utama. Ia tersenyum dan melambai, tapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan mempercepat langkah.

"_Mademoiselle_ Byun"

Baekhyun mendengar panggilan laki-laki itu, tapi pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia keluar dari gedung dan melangkah cepat ke tempat mobilnya diparkir, berusaha keras mengabaikan bunyi langkah kaki yang menyusulnya. Angin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya dan Baekhyun merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"_Mademoiselle_ Byun, tunggu sebentar."

Ketika ia hampir sampai di tempat parkir Mercedes biru kecilnya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan kunci mobil. Terdengar bunyi pip dua kali tanda pintu mobil sudah terbuka dan ia cepat-cepat masuk. Ia baru akan menutup pintu ketika gerakannya tertahan.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar, _Mademoiselle_? Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menahan pintu mobil.

"Mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sama sekali tidak ramah. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang dia harap berkesan tajam dan menusuk.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tertarik dengan pria Eropa pada umumnya, dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, dan kulit putih pucat. Tidak, ia lebih memilih yang berkulit agak gelap dan rambut yang gelap, atau setidaknya cokelat. Tetapi anehnya ia menganggap laki-laki jangkung berambut pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya ini menarik.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan dan menunduk. Rambutnya yang dipotong rapi jatuh menutupi dahinya. "Aku sedang bertanya-tanya apakah kau mau menemaniku makan malam."

Dasar laki-laki Prancis! Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati. Ia mendengus kesal dan melirik orang di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu sedang membetulkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan seulas senyum penuh percaya diri tetap tersungging di bibirnya, seakan yakin Baekhyun takkan menolak ajakannya. Dasar playboy!

Karena Baekhyun tidak menjawab, pria itu menambahkan, "Aku yang traktir, tentu saja. Kau boleh memilih restaurannya."

Baekhyun berusaha terlihat tidak peduli, tapi akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi dan berseru, "Brengsek kau, **Sehun Giraudeau Oh**! Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa tidak meneleponku?"

Senyum Sehun Giraudeau Oh melebar, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh omelan Baekhyun. "Aku mau makan Seolleongtang dan kimchi!" kata Baekhyun ketus. Ia bersedekap dan menatap lurus ke mata Sehun.

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Di Paris ini ada satu bistro kecil tidak terkenal yang menjadi kesukaan Baekhyun karena mereka menyajikan masakan Korea, khususnya Seolleongtang dan kimchi kesukaannya. Bistro itu terletak di sebuah jalan kecil yang agak sepi dan lumayan jauh dari pusat kota. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu keberadaan bistro itu kecuali beberapa orang yang menjadi langgangan tetapnya, seperti Baekhyun.

Selain ibunya, satu-satunya yang dirindukan Baekhyun dari Korea adalah makanannya. Bukannya Baekhyun pemilih soal makanan, tapi kadang-kadang ia bosan dengan makanan Prancis dan seolleongtang dan kimchi yang sederhana itu bisa menjadi semacam kemewahan baginya.

Lain halnya dengan Sehun. Laki-laki itu tidak terlalu suka seolleongtang dan kimchi atau masakan Korea lainnya. Singkatnya, ia tidak terlalu suka makanan lain selain makanan Eropa. Sewaktu membiarkan Baekhyun memilih, ia tahu benar Baekhyun akan memilih bistro ini karena gadis itu penggemar berat masakan korea. Tidak apa-apa. Kali ini Sehun mengalah. Ia lebih suka melihat Byun Baekhyun yang sibuk makan seolleongtang dan kimchi dengan gembira daripada Byun Baekhyun yang pura-pura tidak mengenal dirinya. Karena itu Sehun harus puas dengan bulgogi yang dipesannya. Setidaknya makanan itu kelihatannya lumayan.

"Jadi," kata Baekhyun dengan mulut yang masih agak penuh. Ia mengunyah sebentar, menelan, lalu melanjutkan, "Ke mana saja kau seminggu terakhir ini? Kalau kau masih ingat, waktu itu kau janji mau menjemputku di bandara. Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu? Kalau tidak bisa menjemput, kau kan bisa menelepon? Bukankah itu salah satu alasanmu membeli ponsel? Untuk menelepon?"

Sehun tidak segera menjawab. Ia menahan senyum dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sekali lagi bahwa ia lebih suka Byun Baekhyun yang cerewet daripada Byun Baekhyun yang pura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Jangan coba-coba mengataiku cerewet," ancam Baekhyun sambil menyuapkan sesendok seolleongtang lagi dan menatap Sehun dengan mata disipitkan.

Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak Baekhyun pindah ke Paris. Mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya ketika Sehun diajak menghadiri pesta pembukaan restoran baru ayah Baekhyun di Quartier Latin. Sehun pernah mengaku pada Baekhyun bahwa pada awalnya ia berpikir gadis itu anak angkat karena Baekhyun berbeda sekali dengan ayahnya. Ayah Baekhyun, _Monsieur_ Byun, adalah tipikal orang Eropa, jangkung, tampan, dengan rambut cokelat terang, hidung mancung, mata kelabu, dan kulit putih pucat, sedangkan putrinya, Byun Baekhyun, memiliki ciri-ciri dominan orang Asia, dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek sebahu dan kulit yang putih, tapi tidak pucat. Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan dengan saksama, Baekhyun juga memiliki mata kelabu dan hidung mancung seperti ayahnya. Begitu pula dengan tinggi badannya yang melebihi rata-rata tinggi badan orang Asia. Gabungan antara unsur Timur dan Barat membuat Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang unik, menarik, dan tidak mudah dilupakan.

Pada awalnya Sehun tidak terlalu peduli pada Baekhyun karena menganggap gadis itu hanya orang asing yang belum bisa berbahasa Prancis, tapi ia salah. Bahasa Prancis Baekhyun tanpa cela dan Sehun langsung kagum, apalagi setelah tahu selain bahasa Prancis dan Korea, gadis itu juga menguasai bahasa Inggris. Bahasa Inggris Sehun yang orang Prancis buruk sekali, sampai-sampai dia malu pada gadis Asia ini. Sehun kemudian menganggap Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri dan mereka berdua sangat cocok. Mungkin karena mereka punya kesamaan nasib. Mereka berdua anak tunggal, orangtua mereka sudah bercerai walaupun masih berhubungan baik, dan mereka tinggal bersama ayah mereka.

"Halo? Kau mau mulai menjelaskan sekarang atau mau menunggu sampai salju turun?"

Sehun mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," kata Sehun hati-hati dan menyunggingkan senyum seribu wattnya. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu di bandara. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak menghubungimu." jelas Sehun.

"Kau ke mana saja seminggu terakhir ini?"

"Tokyo."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. "Tokyo? Jepang?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Waktu itu ayahku sedang ada di Tokyo untuk urusan kerja. Hari Sabtu lalu, hari kau kembali ke Paris, aku mendapat telepon yang mengabarkan ayahku tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di tengah rapat."

"Oh."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Tidak usah cemas," selanya cepat ketika melihat raut wajah Baekhyun berubah prihatin. "Ayahku hanya kelelahan dan jantungnya memang dari dulu sedikit bermasalah. Jadi aku harus langsung terbang ke Tokyo untuk menggantikannya. Aku sudah pernah cerita tentang rencana pembangunan hotel di sini yang bekerja sama dengan Jepang, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia ingat Sehun pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang proyek itu. Perusahaan arsitek ayah Sehun akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Jepang untuk membangun hotel di Paris. Sehun adalah salah satu arsitek yang terlibat dalam proyek ini.

"Karena ayahku harus beristirahat beberapa hari di rumah sakit, aku yang harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya," Sehun meneruskan. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk menelepon. Ditambah lagi perbedaan waktu yang besar antara Jepang dan Prancis. Aku tidak bisa menemukan waktu yang cocok untuk menghubungimu."

"Di mana ayahmu sekarang?"

"Sudah sehat dan kembali bekerja seperti biasa," sahut Sehunn, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayahku itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, lalu menunduk memandang makanannya. Ia agak menyesali sikap gegabahnya. Marah-marah sendiri sebelum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. "Mommy? Seperti biasa. Masih sibuk mendesain perhiasan dan aksesori."

"Belum menikah lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Belum. Sepertinya Mommy tidak berniat menikah lagi. Sama seperti Daddy, kurasa."

"Ada kabar baru apa lagi dari Korea?" tanya Sehun. Ia memang tidak mengenal keluarga Baekhyun yang ada di Korea, tapi ia suka mendengar gadis itu bercerita. Byun Baekhyun memiliki suara yang jernih dan menyenangkan. Tidak heran ia dengan mudah diterima menjadi penyiar utama program radio populer di salah satu stasiun radio paling terkenal di Paris.

"Kabar baru apa ya?" gumam Baekhyun sambil menekan-nekan bibirnya dengan ujung sendok. "Aku bertemu sepupuku." lanjutnya.

"Sepupumu yang mana?"

"Yang tinggal di Korea. Aku baru tahu ternyata pacarnya artis" sahut Baekhyun, lalu mendadak mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, bagaimana dengan Jepang? Kau bertemu gadis Jepang cantik di sana?"

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu."

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening dan langsung waswas. Tadi ia hanya sekadar bertanya,

tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin mendengar kisah cinta Sehun dengan gadis Jepang atau gadis

mana pun.

"Aku punya teman di Jepang," Sehun memulai. "Namanya **Park Chanyeol**."

Park Chanyeol. Hmm... Sepertinya bukan nama perempuan, pikir Baekhyun.

"Dia juga arsitek dan dia akan bergabung dalam proyek pembangunan hotel ini. Arsitek Jepang yang sebelumnya bertanggung jawab dalam proyek ini mendadak menarik diri dari pekerjaan ini. Karena itu perusahaan pihak Jepang mengusulkan agar Chanyeol yang menggantikannya." Sehun terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan lagi ceritanya "Tetapi ketika aku dan ayahku bermaksud menemuinya di Tokyo, kami diberitahu dia sedang berada di Paris. Aku berhasil menghubunginya dan berjanji akan meneleponnya lagi kalau aku sudah kembali ke Paris."

Baekhyun menunggu kelanjutannya. Ia masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"Jadi tadi aku meneleponnya dan memintanya datang ke sini," kata Sehun ringan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Ke sini? Maksudmu sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan? Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Dia orang yang menyenangkan."

Keberatan? Tentu saja Baekhyun keberatan dan ia mengatakannya langsung kepada Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya besok atau hari lain? Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berkenalan dengan orang asing."

Sehun heran melihat Baekhyun mendadak kesal. "Chanyeol bisa berbahasa Prancis. Sangat lancar. Kau tidak usah cemas," tambahnya, salah mengerti alasan kekesalan Baekhyun.

"Kau kira aku keberatan dengan orang yang tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis?" balas Baekhyun jengkel. "Kau yang selalu merasa semua orang di dunia harus bisa berbahasa Prancis. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Aku hanya... Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan saja."

Sehun memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan bingung.

Baekhyun tahu Sehun mengharapkan penjelasan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun kesal karena Sehun seenaknya saja mengajak temannya bergabung dengan mereka. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun dan hari ini Baekhyun ingin mengobrol berdua saja dengannya. Memangnya Sehun tidak bisa menemui orang itu setelah makan malam? Memangnya Sehun tidak mengerti perasaannya?

"Tapi kupikir..." Sehun baru akan menjelaskan ketika ponselnya berbunyi. "Halo? Oh, Chanyeol. Sudah sampai?"

Sehun berpaling ke arah pintu dan Baekhyun dengan enggan mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ia melihat seorang pria berwajah Asia memasuki bistro sepi itu sambil memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Sehun melambaikan tangan. Pria itu melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan berkenalan dengannya, tapi aku tidak akan lama," kata Baekhyun cepat. "Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Aku capek."

Sehun tidak menjawab karena temannya sudah tiba di meja mereka.

"Sehun, apa kabar? Senang bertemu lagi," sapa Chanyeol gembira. Bahasa Prancis-nya lancar, tidak terdengar logat asing sedikit pun.

Sehun berdiri, merangkul dan menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya. "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Baekhyun memerhatikan Park Chanyeol dengan cermat. Laki-laki itu masih muda, usianya pasti sebaya Sehun, sekitar akhir dua puluhan. Bertubuh jangkung, setinggi Sehun, dan sedikit

lebih berisi daripada Sehun. Rambut hitamnya agak panjang—belum termasuk gondrong, syukurlah, karena Baekhyun benci laki-laki berambut gondrong—tapi sangat bergaya. Mungkin itu model yang sedang trendi di Jepang. Cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Matanya sedikit bulat namun sangat pas diwajahnya, hidungnya mancung, dan yang paling menonjol telinganya terlihat lebih lebar. Secara keseluruhan Park Chanyeol memiliki wajah yang menyenangkan... dan menarik. Baekhyun langsung memberi nilai tujuh setengah untuknya. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu...

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol ini sepertinya tidak asing. Tidak, Baekhyun yakin betul ia tidak pernah bertemu laki-laki itu sebelumnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang terasa tidak asing dari diri Park Chanyeol.

"Kenalkan, ini temanku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dan mendapati Sehun sedang menatapnya.

"Baekhyun, ini Park Chanyeol," Sehun melanjutkan. "Teman baikku dari Jepang."

Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. "Halo," sapa Baekhyun pendek. Seperti yang sudah dikatakannya tadi, ia tidak berniat berbasa-basi.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol saja," kata Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum lebar, sambil sedikit membungkuk, sama sekali tidak menyadari suasana hati Baekhyun "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat sedikit. Koreksi, nilai Park Chanyeol baru saja naik menjadi delapan. Ia suka cara pria itu mengucapkan namanya. Orang Prancis melafalkan huruf dengan cara yang berbeda dengan orang Korea, karena itu nama Baekhyun selalu terdengar aneh kalau diucapkan dalam lafal Prancis. Selama ini hanya keluarganya yang di Korea yang bisa mengucapkan namanya dengan tepat. Sekarang pria Jepang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini memanggilnya dengan cara yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol bertukar sapa, Baekhyun terus memutar otak mencari tahu apa yang membuat Park Chanyeol terasa tidak asing, tapi tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. Baekhyun tidak suka merasa penasaran. Ia tidak boleh penasaran karena rasa penasaran itu akan terus menggerogotinya seperti lubang di gigi yang bisa membuat seluruh badan ikut sakit. Dan pada pertemuan pertama saja Park Chanyeol sudah membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun penasaran setengah mati.

"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu acara kalian," kata Chanyeol, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tidak," sahut Sehun cepat, sebelum Baekhyun sempat bereaksi. "Kau tidak tersesat kan? Bistro ini memang agak terpencil."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Sopir taksiku hebat," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Duduklah. Kau sudah makan?" lanjut Sehun. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan makan makanan Korea. Baekhyun ini penggemar fanatik seolleongtang."

"Oh ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepaskan jaket cokelatnya dan menyampirkannya ke sandaran kursi. "Aku bersedia mencoba makanan apa pun. Aku bukan orang yang pemilih soal makanan."

Baekhyun tersenyum acuh tak acuh, namun membuat catatan dalam hati. Koreksi lagi, nilai Park Chanyeol naik menjadi delapan setengah. Katanya tadi ia tidak memilih-milih kalau menyangkut makanan. Sikap yang disenangi Baekhyun.

"Dia juga penyiar radio," Sehun melanjutkan, seolah sedang membanggakan anak kesayangan. Tiba-tiba Sehun menjentikkan jari dan menatap Baekhyun. "Kalian punya acara yang membacakan surat-surat dari pendengar, kan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk acuh tak acuh.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan menepuk bahu temannya. "Dengar, bukankah kau punya cerita bagus? Kau bisa menulis surat ke acara itu."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Apa? Cerita apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Oke, Sehun berhasil membangkitkan rasa penasarannya. Ia menumpukan kedua tangan di meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

"Dia belum menjelaskan detail ceritanya, tapi tadi ketika dia meneleponku, katanya dia bertemu gadis Prancis yang membuatnya terpesona," sahut Seun. "Begitu datang dari Jepang

langsung tertarik dengan gadis Prancis. Hebat sekali."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. "Dia melebih-lebihkan," katanya pada Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Jangan hiraukan Sehun," sahut Baekhyun tanpa memandang Sehun. "Kalau kau punya cerita menarik, silakan tulis surat ke acara kami. Siapa tahu kami akan membacakannya saat siaran."

"Akan kupikirkan," kata Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia menatap benda itu

sejenak, lalu berkata kepada kedua laki-laki di hadapannya itu dengan nada menyesal, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Ada urusan mendadak. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Sehun bingung. Untuk sesaat tadi ia pikir Baekhyun sudah tidak kesal, tapi kenapa gadis itu harus berpura-pura mendapat pesan tentang urusan mendadak?.

Baekhyun mengenakan kembali jaket dan syalnya sambil berkata, "Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti, Sehun." Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum singkat. "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Mungkin lain kali."

Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangannya dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." Baekhyun merangkul Sehun dan menempelkan pipinya di pipi Sehun dengan cepat, setelah itu ia melambai kepada Chanyeol dan keluar dari restoran.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Istilah:

1\. _Je me souviens_ : Aku mengenang

2\. _Metro_ : Kereta bawah tanah di Paris

3\. _Mademoiselle_ : Nona

4\. _Monsieur_ : Tuan

Annyeong yeorobun~

Gimana tertarik nggak sama cerita ini? Ini cerita karya Kak **Ilana Tan** loh:)

Kalau menurutku sih ceritanya menarik. Dan karakternya cocok banget sama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, btw disini Chanyeol itu orang orang Jepang ya. Tapi berhubung kalau diubah namanya pake Jepang bakalan aneh jadi anggap aja namanya kaya nama Jepang deh ya wkwkwk. Sehun juga disini orang Perancis asli makanya nama tengahnya aku kasih nama karakter aslinya. Maapkeun kalau agak aneh. Soalnya kalau namanya diubah banget tuh takutnya kurang ngefeel. Hehe^^

Selamat membaca, dan salam ChanBaek is real:*

Oiya jangan ragu untuk memberikan kritik dan saran ya^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Autumn in Paris**

**Remake story by ****Ilana Tan**

**Ps: Author hanya mengganti nama tokoh dan beberapa detail lainnya untuk menunjang jalannya cerita**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**(Genderswitch)**

**.**

**Seandainya masih ada harapan - sekecil apapun - untuk mengubah kenyataan, ia bersedia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada harapan itu.**

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Baekhyun duduk bersila di lantai ruang tengah apartemennya yang kecil dan berantakan. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangan ke depan, merentangkan kesepuluh jari, lalu mulai meniup kuku-kukunya yang baru dicat warna ungu pucat dengan giat. Pagi ini ia tidak punya jadwal siaran sehingga awalnya ia bermaksud merapikan apartemennya yang sudah seperti habis diamuk angin puting beliung. Ia memutuskan memulai dari lemari pakaian. Tetapi begitu menemukan sebotol cat kuku ungu pucat yang terselip di antara pakaian-pakaiannya, ia melupakan rencana awal dan akhirnya asyik mengecat kuku di ruang tengah sambil mendengarkan radio.

"_Voilà_!" Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan menggerak-gerakkan kesepuluh jari tangan, mengagumi hasil karyanya.

"Selamat siang, para pendengar. Bagaimana kabar Anda semua hari ini?"

Baekhyun mendengar suara Tiffany yang ceria di radio dan melirik jam dinding. Oh, _Je me souviens_ yang dipandu Tiffany sudah dimulai. Siaran itu adalah salah satu siaran paling diminati dan setiap hari banyak sekali surat pendengar yang masuk ke stasiun radio. Karena itulah acara itu disiarkan dua kali sehari. Baekhyun sendiri suka mendengarkan siaran itu kalau sempat.

Suara Tiffany yang ramah terdengar lagi. "Surat pertama yang akan saya bacakan hari ini adalah surat dari salah seorang pendengar kita yang bernama _Monsieur_ Yeolchan."

Yeolchan? Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Nama asing, tapi herannya terdengar tidak asing.

"_Aku baru tiba di Paris hari itu_," Tiffany mulai membaca. Suaranya jelas dan terkendali Tiffany punya suara yang sedikit menghipnotis dan menghanyutkan, jenis suara yang mampu mengajak pendengarnya ikut membayangkan apa yang diceritakannya.

"_Ini adalah kunjunganku yang kesekian kalinya ke Paris. Biasanya setiap kali pesawatku mendarat di bandara Charles de Gaulle, aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang sudah rutin kulakukan. Aku turun dari pesawat, mengurus imigrasi, dengan sabar menunggu bagasiku muncul di ban berjalan, setelah itu langsung keluar dari bandara tanpa melihat kiri-kanan_."

_"Tapi hari itu berbeda. Ketika aku akan keluar dari bandara, aku melewati sebuah kafe dan mencium aroma kopi yang enak. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tergoda untuk duduk dan menikmati secangkir kopi panas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menarikku, tetapi aku meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku hanya lelah setelah berjam-jam duduk di pesawat yang sempit."_

_"Kafe itu memberi kesan nyaman, dengan beberapa meja kecil dan kursi empuk. Aku memesan café crème dan ketika menunggu pesananku itulah sesuatu terjadi."_

_"Aku baru mengeluarkan Blackberry-ku dan mulai memeriksa jadwal kerja selama di Paris ketika seseorang menyenggol koperku yang kuletakkan di lantai, di samping meja."_

_‟__**Maaf**__."_

_"Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis muda sedang memperbaiki posisi koper berodanya yang menyenggol koperku. Ia tersenyum sekilas untuk meminta maaf. Sebelum aku sempat membalas senyumnya atau menyahut, ia sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi mejaku sambil menarik kopernya. Kuperhatikan ia berjalan ke meja di dekat jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke luar bandara. Dalam perjalanan singkat ke meja itu, kopernya menyenggol dua kursi dan nyaris melindas kaki salah seorang pelayan. Entah tidak menyadari atau tidak mau ambil pusing, gadis itu tetap berjalan seakan tidak ada yang terjadi."_

_"Ia duduk dan menyilangkan kaki. Posisinya sedikit membelakangiku. Tanpa melirik menu yang ada di meja, ia memanggil pelayan dan memesan sesuatu. Aku terlalu jauh untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Setelah itu ia menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan memandang ke luar jendela."_

_"Gadis itu... posisi duduknya... kaca jendela besar... sinar matahari menyinarinya... Aku terpesona melihat kombinasi semua itu. Dengan sinar matahari dari luar, sosok gadis itu menjadi agak kabur, gelap, dan memberikan kesan misterius. Aku bisa saja terus memandangi gadis itu kalau saja aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah punya janji bertemu seseorang hari itu."_

_"Kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu gadis itu lagi, tapi aku mulai menyadari bahwa hidup penuh kejutan."_

_"Aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Malam itu juga. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku punya janji bertemu seorang teman di sebuah kelab dan aku datang terlalu cepat. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di bar yang agak ramai dan memesan minuman sambil menunggu."_

_"Kemudian seseorang menghampiri bar dan berseru, __**'Hugo! Aku minta tequila sunrise satu lagi!'**__ Aku menoleh ke arah suara lantang dan jernih itu dan agak terkejut mendapati gadis cantik yang berdiri di sebelahku adalah gadis yang sama yang kutemui di bandara tadi sore. Ia bahkan masih memakai pakaian yang sama: turtleneck lengan panjang berwarna biru turkois dan celana panjang krem. Ia tidak mengenakan jaket."_

_" '__**Hugo!'**__ seru gadis itu lagi sambil mengangkat gelas kosong yang dipegangnya untuk menarik perhatian si bartender. Bartender berkepala botak yang dipanggil Hugo itu datang menghampiri. __**'Hugo, tequila sunrise satu lagi'**__ ulang gadis itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manis, seakan berusaha membujuk si bartender mengabulkan permintaannya."_

_"Kelihatannya si bartender dan gadis itu sudah saling mengenal dengan baik karena Hugo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, lalu bertanya dengan nada menantang, ,'__**Kau datang sendirian?**__'. Si gadis mengangguk tegas, lalu mengangkat dagu. '__**Memangnya kenapa?'**__ balasnya dengan nada menantang yang sama."_

_‟ '__**Menurutku kau sudah minum terlalu banyak' **__kata Hugo pelan, mengalah sedikit.__** 'Aku bisa dipecat kalau kau sampai mabuk di sini.'**__ Gadis itu menatap Hugo dengan mata disipitkan, lalu tersenyum lebar.__** 'Aku belum mabuk, Teman'**__ bantahnya. Mendadak ia menoleh ke arahku dan berkata, '__**Monsieur, tolong katakan padanya kalau aku belum mabuk'."**_

_"Aku mengamati gadis itu. Menurutku ia memang sedikit mabuk, tapi ia masih bisa berdiri tegak, ucapannya masih jelas, dan pandangannya masih terfokus. Aku berdeham dan berkata pada Hugo, __**'Sepertinya dia belum terlalu mabuk**__'."_

_"Hugo menopangkan kedua tangan di meja bar dan menggeleng-geleng. '__**Kalau dia sudah memanggilku Hugo, artinya dia sudah harus pulang'**__ katanya tegas."_

_"Aku memandang Hugo tidak mengerti."_

_"Hugo menarik napas, lalu berkata dengan nada datar, '__**Namaku bukan**__**Hugo**__', __**'Aku memanggilmu Hugo karena namamu sangat susah diucapkan'**__ gadis itu membela diri dan tertawa kecil. '__**Tidak berarti aku mabuk'**__ 'lanjut gadis itu. '__**Karena hari ini kau datang sendirian, sebaiknya kau jangan mabuk-mabukan' **__kata Hugo lagi. '__**Tidak ada yang bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau mabuk'.**__"_

_"Gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.__** 'Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Hugo'**__ gerutunya, lalu mengangguk. __**'Tapi kau benar. Minum sendirian memang tidak menyenangkan. Aku pulang saja'.**__"_

_" '__**Mau kupanggilkan taksi?'**__ aku menawarkan. Biasanya aku bukan orang yang suka ikut campur. Entah apa yang merasukiku waktu itu._

_"Dia menatapku. Dari raut wajahnya aku hampir yakin gadis itu akan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti 'Aku memang sedikit mabuk, tapi aku tidak tolol, Bung. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan diriku ditipu pria asing yang kutemui di bar? Memanggilkan taksi? Yang benar saja!' Namun imajinasiku terlalu berlebihan, karena pada kenyataannya gadis itu hanya tersenyum, menggeleng pelan, dan berkata, '__**Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri'**_

_"Aku memandangi punggung gadis itu sampai ia menghilang di balik kerumunan orang. Aku ingin bertanya pada Hugo tentang gadis itu, tapi tidak jadi. Kalau Hugo memang kenal baik dengan gadis itu, ia pasti akan curiga kalau aku bertanya macam-macam. Tapi harus kuakui, ada sesuatu dari gadis itu yang membuatku tertarik."_

Ceritanya berhenti sampai disitu. Baekhyun mendengar Tiffany menghela napas dan berkata dengan nada menyesal, "_Monsieur_ Yeolchan, Anda membuat kami semua penasaran sekali. Anda tertarik pada gadis itu, bukan? Apakah Anda sedang mencarinya? Apakah Anda bertemu dengannya lagi? Mungkinkah itu cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Tanya Tiffany.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta pada pandangan pertama, akan saya putarkan satu lagu untuk Anda semua, terutama kepada Anda, _Monsieur_ Yeolchan. Para pendengar, walaupun tidak semua orang percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama, kuharap Anda semua menikmati lagu ini." Lanjut Tiffany lagi. Sebelum memutarkan lagu tersebut Tiffany juga memberikan sebuah pesan "Oh ya, _Monsieur_ Yeolchan, tolong kabari kami lagi kalau ada perkembangan menarik."

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri. _Monsieur_ Yeolchan itu sepertinya tipe pria romantis. Baekhyun baru akan berdiri dan membereskan cat kukunya ketika gerakannya terhenti.

Yeolchan?

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

Yeolchan... Yeol-Chan... Chanyeol...? Park Chanyeol?!

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening dan berpikir. Mungkinkah? Mungkin saja. Sehun pernah menyebut-nyebut soal Chanyeol yang terpesona dengan gadis Prancis. Jangan-jangan laki-laki itu menuruti saran Sehun dan mengirimkan ceritanya ke acara Tiffany.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih sangat penasaran dengan laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Sampai sekarang ia belum berhasil menemukan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya yang dulu. Ia baru bermaksud melupakan masalah itu sebelum ia sendiri menjadi gila karena memikirkannya terus-menerus, namun kini bertambah satu hal lagi yang membuatnya penasaran.

Baekhyun ingin memastikan. Oh ya, ia punya janji makan siang dengan Sehun hari ini. Ia bisa bertanya pada Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk dan berdiri dengan susah payah karena kakinya mulai kesemutan.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar bunyi ponsel. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih ke kamar tidurnya dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Ia menatap layar ponsel dan tersenyum.

"_Allô_, Sehun" katanya begitu ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan memijat-mijat kakinya. "Aku baru saja berpikir akan meneleponmu."

"Baek, maaf," sela Sehun di ujung sana. "Hari ini aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu."

Senyum Baekhyun memudar dan ia mendesis kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakiku kesemutan," sahut Baekhyun ketus. "Kenapa tidak bisa makan siang? Kau ada kencan dengan gadis yang baru kau kenal lima belas menit yang lalu?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan nada ketus.

Sehun terkekeh. "Tidak, ya, dan tidak," jawabnya asal-asalan.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, itu bukan kencan. Ya, aku akan menemui seorang wanita. Tidak, dia bukan orang yang baru kutemui lima belas menit yang lalu," jelas Sehun dengan nada bercanda.

Baekhyun mendesah kesal. "Sehun..."

"Baiklah," potong Sehun. "Aku harus pergi ke Nice untuk menemui kepala proyek kami. Ada masalah yang harus segera ditangani. Ngomong-ngomong, kepala proyek kami itu wanita dan aku sudah mengenalnya sejak tiga tahun lalu."

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Mmm... belum pasti. Mungkin besok, mungkin lusa. Tergantung masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Aku akan meneleponmu begitu aku kembali. Oke?"

"Oke," sahut Baekhyun, tidak ada pilihan lain. Tiba-tiba ia teringat, "Oh ya, Sehun."

"Hm?"

"Temanmu yang dari Jepang itu—Park Chanyeol—yang kau kenalkan padaku sekitar dua minggu yang lalu..."

"Mm, kenapa?"

"Kau pernah mengusulkan mengirimkan ceritanya ke acara stasiun radio kami. Kau ingat?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Oh, benar. Aku ingat. Lalu?"

"Apa kau tahu dia sudah mengirimkannya atau belum? Atau kau sudah tahu cerita lengkapnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak mau menceritakannya padaku. Katanya aku pasti akan menertawakannya."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau memang senang menertawakan orang."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang dia?"

"Aku sedang mendengarkan siaran Tiffany tadi dan dia membacakan surat yang menarik. Aku hanya ingin memastikan itu cerita temanmu atau bukan. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Bisa kau tanyakan kepadanya?"

"Aku tidak keberatan bertanya padanya. Hanya saja orangnya sedang tidak ada di sini. Dia sudah pulang ke Tokyo."

"Oh? Kapan?"

"Mmm... sehari setelah kita bertemu dengannya," sahut Sehun. "Kita bertemu hari Jumat, bukan? Besoknya dia langsung pulang ke Tokyo."

"Oh?"

"Tapi dia akan kembali. Dia pulang ke Tokyo untuk membereskan semua pekerjaannya sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya untuk proyek kami ini. Dengar-dengar dia akan kembali sebentar lagi. Dalam minggu-minggu ini, kurasa," Sehun menjelaskan, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada bergurau, "kau tenang saja. Akan kutanyakan padanya begitu dia kembali ke sini. Aku tahu kau tidak boleh dibiarkan penasaran. Kalau tidak, orang-orang di sekitarmu bisa terluka."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Telepon aku kalau kau sudah kembali dari Nice. Semoga tidak ada masalah gawat di sana."

Baekhyun mematikan ponsel dan menghela napas. Sejak aktif seratus persen di perusahaan ayahnya, Sehun terlalu sibuk. Kadang-kadang Baekhyun merindukan masa lalu, saat Sehun masih mahasiswa arsitektur yang punya banyak waktu luang. Walaupun selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis dan gonta-ganti pacar, Sehun juga selalu menyediakan waktu untuk Baekhyun, selalu ada kalau Baekhyun membutuhkannya, selalu siap menemani dan menghiburnya. Baekhyun tahu benar sikap Sehun terhadapnya sama dengan terhadap gadis-gadis lain, tapi hal itu tidak mencegahnya menyukai laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun berpikir-pikir. Ia sedang tidak ingin makan siang sendiri hari ini, tapi Sehun tidak bisa menemaninya. Siapa lagi ya?

"Ah, benar juga. Daddy!" serunya pelan. Ia memencet nomor telepon ayahnya dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"_Allô_, Daddy?" katanya begitu hubungan tersambung. "Ada waktu sekarang?... Bisa makan siang bersama?... Kenapa?... Daddy sedang bersama siapa? Dengan wanita yang mana? Masih sama dengan yang minggu lalu atau sudah yang baru?... Astaga! Daddy, berhentilah bermain-main... Tidak, tidak usah. Mm... Sampai ketemu makan malam nanti. Daah."

Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan dan mendecakkan lidah. Kenapa ia dikelilingi pria mata keranjang? Daddy sama saja dengan Sehun. Itulah salah satu sebab Mom bercerai dari Dad. Baekhyun akui, ayahnya memang bukan suami yang baik, tapi ia ayah yang baik. Ayah paling baik sedunia. Baekhyun juga yakin, di antara semua wanita yang ada di bumi, dirinyalah yang paling berharga bagi ayahnya.

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah sekali lagi. "Masa aku harus makan sendiri?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia memberengut, lalu mendesah berlebihan, dan menggerutu, "Apa boleh buat?"

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Karena satu jam lagi ia harus siaran, Baekhyun memilih makan siang di _brasserie_ yang paling dekat ke stasiun radio, sehingga ia tidak perlu buru-buru mengejar waktu siaran. Ia memilih meja kosong di pojok dan memandang berkeliling mencari pelayan. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan ke arah pelayan yang sedang berjalan ke meja dekat pintu. Ternyata si pelayan sedang mengantarkan pesanan laki-laki berambut hitam yang menempati meja di sana. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata.

Sepertinya ia pernah melihat orang itu.

Karena sibuk mengamati si laki-laki berambut hitam, Baekhyun tidak menyadari pelayan lain menghampiri mejanya dan menanyakan pesanan.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingat. Park Chanyeol! Laki-laki itu Park Chanyeol! Ia melompat berdiri dan nyaris menabrak pelayan yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Maaf," kata Baekhyun buru-buru setelah si pelayan mundur selangkah karena terkejut. "Saya ingin menyapa teman saya dulu di sana."

Pelayan itu mengangguk acuh tak acuh dan pergi. Baekhyun segera menghampiri meja Chanyeol.

"Permisi," katanya agak ragu.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ya?"

Senjata utama untuk menghadapi orang-orang adalah senyum yang manis dan sopan. Karena itulah Baekhyun memasang "kuda-kuda"-nya dengan menyunggingkan senyum ramah. "Park Chanyeol, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Benar, saya sendiri," jawab Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Masih ingat padaku?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati, takut laki-laki itu tidak mengenalinya. Kalau itu sampai terjadi ia berharap ia punya rencana cadangan. "Aku Byun Baekhyun, teman Sehun Giraudeau Oh. Kita pernah bertemu sekitar dua minggu yang lalu."

Chanyeol masih terlihat bingung sesaat, lalu wajahnya berubah cerah. "Oh, benar, Baekhyun," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apa kabar?"

Baekhyun lega laki-laki itu masih mengingatnya. Ia menjabat tangan Chanyeol yang terulur. Kali ini ia menyadari jabatan tangan Chanyeol tegas, sama seperti Sehun. Baekhyun suka itu. Ia juga baru menyadari laki-laki itu punya lesung pipi yang membuat senyumannya terlihat hangat dan bersahabat.

"Makan siang sendirian? Atau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menarik kembali tangannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, aku memang sendirian. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. "Aku juga sendirian."

"Kalau begitu, silakan bergabung saja denganku," Chanyeol menawarkan sambil menunjuk kursi di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Baekhyun dan menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati karena itulah yang ia harapkan. Ia sedang benar-benar tidak ingin makan sendirian. "Aku baru saja datang ketika melihatmu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyapamu karena sewaktu pertama kali bertemu kita belum sempat bicara banyak."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk memanggil pelayan. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka. Baekhyun menyebutkan pesanannya dan pelayan itu pun berlalu.

"Kata Sehun kau sudah pulang ke Tokyo," kata Baekhyun sambil merapikan rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Gerakan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bila berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang menarik baginya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Memang benar, tapi kemarin aku kembali lagi ke sini. Aku pulang ke Tokyo hanya untuk mengurus pekerjaanku yang tertinggal," jelasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Baekhyun ketika teringat surat yang dibacakan Tiffany saat siaran tadi. "Apakah kau menulis surat ke stasiun radio kami?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Kalian sudah menerimanya?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Sudah kuduga! Yeolchan itu kau?"

Chanyeol tersenyum malu dan berkata, "Aku tidak pandai bercerita, tapi Sehun berhasil membujukku. Cerita yang konyol, bukan?"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, ceritamu bagus. Temanku malah sudah membacakannya saat siaran hari ini. Aku penasaran sekali karena nama Yeolchan kedengarannya tidak asing."

"Kalau tidak salah, kau sendiri juga penyiar, bukan?"

"Benar," sahut Baekhyun ringan.

"Kau menikmati pekerjaanmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tegas, lalu tersenyum. "Kata Sehun, menjadi penyiar radio memang cocok untukku karena aku ini cerewet sekali."

"Sepertinya Sehun memang benar," ujar Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

Saat itu pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih dan setelah pelayan itu pergi, ia kembali menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kau ingin mencari gadis itu?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak."

"Tidak?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkannya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Tidak ada rencana apa-apa."

"Aneh."

"Tidak aneh."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata disipitkan. Chanyeol balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Laki-laki itu punya senyum yang menular. Begitu melihat senyumnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Biarkan aku bertanya satu hal," kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Rupanya kau penasaran sekali dengan ceritaku," kata Chanyeol sambil menunduk dan menyantap makanannya.

"Aku memang mudah penasaran. Itu salah satu kelemahanku," ujar Baekhyun riang, seakan ia sendiri tidak menganggap hal itu suatu kelemahan. "Kata Sehun aku bisa berbahaya bagi umum kalau aku sedang penasaran."

"Aku yakin Sehun benar."

"Asal kau tahu saja, kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Maka dari itu, jawab saja pertanyaanku. Setelah itu aku tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi," Baekhyun berjanji dan memasang wajah bersungguh-sungguh, walaupun ia sendiri tahu ia takkan bisa berhenti bertanya.

Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak, lalu menyerah. "Baiklah. Tanya saja."

Baekhyun menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Kau ingin bertemu gadis itu lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, berpikir-pikir, lalu menunduk dan kembali menyantap makanannya. "Tentu saja."

"Tapi kau tidak mau mencarinya?" desak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tadi kau bilang hanya akan menanyakan satu pertanyaan."

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas dengan keras. Baiklah, sepertinya ia sungguh-sungguh harus menekan rasa penasarannya. Sebagai gantinya mereka mengobrol tentang hal lain sepanjang makan siang dan Baekhyun merasa Park Chanyeol adalah teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan.

Mengobrol dengannya serasa mengobrol dengan teman lama. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Baekhyun tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan mengganggu bahwa ada sesuatu pada Chanyeol yang membuatnya bingung.

"Ada rencana khusus akhir pekan ini?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka membayar makanan dan keluar dari brasserie. Baekhyun ngotot membayar makanannya sendiri sementara Chanyeol bersikeras mentraktirnya. Setelah melalui adu mulut yang cukup seru, Chanyeol mengalah.

"Aku berencana akan berkeliling kota. Aku sudah berkali-kali datang ke Paris, tapi sama sekali belum sempat melihat-lihat," jelas Chanyeol, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau mau menjadi pemanduku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak masalah." Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan menemani Chanyeol. Ia merasa nyaman dan senang bersama laki-laki itu. Ditambah lagi, Baekhyun sangat penasaran dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak, ingin mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"Kalau begitu, besok jam sepuluh pagi kita bertemu di sini," kata Chanyeol.

"Oke," jawab Baekhyun tanpa berpikir.

"Oh, ajak Sehun juga," tambah Chanyeol.

"Tapi Sehun sedang ada di Nice. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan pulang," sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berpikir-pikir, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, sampai ketemu besok jam sepuluh."

"Oke."

Chanyeol melambai dan berjalan pergi. Baekhyun menatap kepergiannya sesaat, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Tadi dia bilang jam berapa?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, lalu terbelalak. "Jam sepuluh? Pagi? Besok? Besok itu hari apa? Minggu? Benar, Minggu. Astaga! Kenapa aku setuju bertemu jam sepuluh pagi? Ah, kacau!"

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengerang kesal, mengentakkan kaki, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan pergi.

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Bunyi apa itu?

Baekhyun mengerang pelan dan menarik selimut menutupi kepala, tapi samar-samar masih terdengar bunyi berisik seperti sirene yang meraung-raung. Awalnya ia memilih mengabaikan bunyi itu, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa terganggu juga. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia mengulurkan tangan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan mulai meraba-raba. Pertama-tama ia meraih ponselnya.

"Ahhh... lo?" gumamnya dengan kening berkerut dan mata tetap terpejam.

Bunyi itu masih terdengar. Oh, ia lupa...

"_Allô_?" gumamnya sekali lagi setelah menekan tombol "Jawab". Bunyi itu masih tetap . Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah dan menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai. Setelah itu ia mengulurkan tangan sekali lagi dan meraba-raba. Tangannya menemukan sebuah beker kecil. Ternyata benda itu yang berbunyi nyaring dan bergetar dengan hebatnya sampai hampir meloncat dari genggamannya. Ia mematikan alarm beker dan damailah dunia. Karena malas mengembalikan beker ke meja, ia melemparkan benda itu ke lantai. Semua itu dilakukannya tanpa sekali pun membuka mata. Sekarang ia kembali meringkuk dengan nyaman di balik selimut.

.

Bunyi apa lagi itu?

Baekhyun meraih bantal dan menutup kepalanya, berharap bunyi itu segera berhenti. Tapi ternyata bunyi itu sanggup menembus bantal dan sampai di telinganya. Ia melempar bantal ke samping, menendang selimut dan mengerang kesal.

Demi Tuhan! Hari ini hari Minggu! Kenapa tidak ada kedamaian sedikit pun? Ia mendecakkan lidah dan menjulurkan tangan ke meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia merabaraba, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Walaupun masih setengah sadar, ia teringat barang-barang yang tadinya ada di meja kini tergeletak di lantai. Ia bersusah payah membuka mata yang seakan direkat dengan lem superkuat dan mencondongkan tubuh ke tepi tempat tidur, berusaha meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Ia masih tidak sudi bangun dari tempat tidur, karenanya ia agak kesulitan menggapai ponselnya. Akhirnya setelah memanjang-manjangkan badan dan tangan, ia berhasil menggapai benda berisik itu.

Masih dengan posisi setengah tergantung di ujung tempat tidur, Baekhyun menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Ahhhlo?" katanya dengan suara serak.

"_Ma chérie_, kau masih tidur?" Suara ayahnya yang secerah matahari terdengar di ujung sana.

"Daddy?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa Dad telepon pagi buta begini? Daddy kan tahu kalau aku—Wuaaa!"

"Apa itu? Kau jatuh, _ma chérie_?" tanya ayahnya kaget.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat meraih ponselnya yang terlepas dari tangannya ketika ia jatuh dari tempat tidur. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya pendek, lalu berdeham. Kantuknya langsung hilang begitu kepalanya membentur karpet di lantai. Ia duduk bersila di lantai dan bertanya sekali lagi, "Kenapa Dad menelepon pagi buta begini?"

"Oh, sebenarnya Daddy tahu kebiasaan burukmu yang tidak mau bangun dari tempat tidur sebelum jam dua belas siang di hari Minggu, tapi Daddy butuh bantuanmu," jelas ayahnya dengan nada resmi, seakan hendak mengatakan kalau Baekhyun akan melakukan tugas mulia bagi negara.

"Mobil Daddy rusak, sedangkan Daddy ada janji penting jam setengah sebelas nanti. Antarkan Daddy, ya?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Jam 10.30? Bukankah ia sendiri punya janji dengan Chanyeol jam 10.00? Sekarang jam berapa?

Baekhyun mencari-cari beker yang tadi dilemparnya ke lantai. Ke mana jam itu sekarang?

"Daddy! Sekarang jam berapa?" serunya.

"Tidak perlu teriak-teriak. Daddy belum tuli," gerutu ayahnya. "Sekarang jam... setengah sepuluh."

"Astaga! Aku terlambat!" Baekhyun meloncat berdiri dan berlari ke lemari pakaiannya.

"_Allô_?" Ayahnya agak heran mendengar bunyi gaduh ketika Baekhyun tersandung karpet dan nyaris jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Daddy, aku juga punya janji jam sepuluh," potong Baekhyun cepat sambil mengobrak-abrik isi lemari. "Daddy naik _Métro_ saja, ya?"

Sebenarnya ia tahu ayahnya tidak pernah suka naik Métro, bus, kereta api, atau transportasi umum apa pun, kecuali pesawat terbang. Kata ayahnya, ia tidak suka berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain.

"Kau mau ke mana?" ayahnya balas bertanya.

Baekhyun memberitahu ayahnya.

"Tidak masalah. Dad memang mau ke daerah di dekat situ," kata ayahnya setelah berpikir sejenak. "Jemput Daddy di rumah, ya? Oh ya, _ma chérie_, jangan pernah menyarankan agar Daddy naik _Métro_ lagi."

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, lalu memandang ke luar jendela, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia menempati meja di samping jendela sehingga bisa melihat jalanan di luar sana dengan jelas.

Gadis itu sudah terlambat tujuh belas menit. Sayang sekali ia tidak meminta nomor telepon baekhyun kemarin. Kalau tidak, ia bisa menelepon gadis itu dan bertanya apakah ia akan datang. Mungkin saja gadis itu tiba-tiba berhalangan karena ada urusan penting tetapi tidak bisa menghubunginya. Kalau memang begitu, berarti sia-sia ia menunggu selama ini.

Baiklah, ia akan menunggu sebentar lagi. Kalau sampai jam 10.30 Byun Baekhyun belum datang, ia akan membatalkan semua rencana ini.

Mengherankan sekali. Sebelum ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berniat mengenal kota Paris lebih jauh. Ia cukup sering datang ke Paris untuk urusan kerja, tapi biasanya ia akan sibuk sepanjang hari dan tidak punya waktu luang untuk melihat-lihat. Apalagi sejak kematian ibunya dan ia jadi tahu rahasia itu.

Baginya Paris seperti mimpi buruk. Ia benci Paris, namun ia juga tahu mimpi buruk itu harus dihadapi cepat atau lambat. Sudah cukup lama ia melarikan diri. Sekarang waktunya ia memberanikan diri dan menghadapi kenyataan. Dan ia bisa mulai dengan berkenalan dengan kota Paris.

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya dan kembali membaca buku panduan kota Paris yang baru dibelinya. Sesekali ia memandang ke luar jendela sambil melamun. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada orang berjaket hitam yang berjalan lewat tepat di depan jendela brasserie. Ia terkesiap dan sekujur tubuhnya langsung menegang. Ia hampir tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

**Orang itu**! Dia... Tidak salah lagi...

Orang itu berhenti di pinggir jalan di antara sekelompok pejalan kaki, membelakangi Chanyeol. Ia sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna sehingga bisa menyeberang jalan. Tak lama kemudian lampu tanda boleh menyeberang menyala. Orang itu pun menyeberang tanpa tergesa-gesa.

Pandangan Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari orang itu sampai sosoknya hilang ditelan kerumunan orang di seberang jalan. Setelah orang itu lenyap dari pandangan, Chanyeol baru menyadari sejak tadi ia menahan napas. Tangannya terkepal di atas meja. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Selama ini ia terus mencari orang itu dan akhirnya hari ini ia melihatnya. Seharusnya tadi ia langsung mengejar orang itu dan...

Dan apa? Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau berhasil mengejarnya? Memangnya apa yang bisa ia katakan pada orang itu? Ia tidak tahu. Belum tahu.

.

**TBC**

.

Annyeong yeorobun~

Gimana gimana? Udah mulai tertarik sama ceritanya? Btw ini udah mulai ada ChanBaek momennya ya. Aku suka banget sama karakter Baekhyun disini. Sebelas dua belas sama Baekhyun yang kita kenal hihi^^ Dichapter awal ini Baekhyun suka sama Sehun ya fyi, tapi kayaknya mulai tertarik sama Chanyeol yah~ atau karena rasa penasaran nya aja? Hmmm~

Ehiya kira-kira siapa yang dilihat Chanyeol pas lagi nungguin Baekhyun? Apakah ada hubungan sama gadis yang dia temui di bandara dan kelab? Ehehe

Buat yang belum pernah baca real storynya ayo coba tebak hehe :p

Oiya barangkali ada yang mau ditanyakan boleh kok ditanyakan lewat kolom review. Yang mau kasih saran juga boleh ehehe^^

See you next chapter~

Salam **ChanBaek** is real:*


	4. Chapter 3

**Autumn in Paris**

**Remake story by**** Ilana Tan**

**Ps: Author hanya mengganti nama tokoh dan beberapa detail lainnya untuk menunjang jalannya cerita**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**(Genderswitch)**

**.**

**Seandainya masih ada harapan - sekecil apapun - untuk mengubah kenyataan, ia bersedia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada harapan itu.**

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan melihat Baekhyun berdiri di samping meja dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah-engah. Ikal-ikal pendek rambutnya agak berantakan akibat angin, namun sama sekali tidak mengacaukan penampilannya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia cepat-cepat merapikan rambutnya dan menjatuhkan diri di kursi di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memaksakan seulas senyum. Kejadian tadi membuatnya agak terguncang dan ia masih belum pulih.

"Lumayan lama," sahutnya, berusaha keras bersikap tenang.

"Maafkan aku," kata gadis itu sekali lagi. Raut wajahnya sungguh-sungguh. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memasang beker, tapi ternyata tidak berguna. Akhirnya aku bangun kesiangan dan harus pergi menjemput ayahku dulu karena mobilnya rusak, lalu..."

Baekhyun terus berbicara. Chanyeol nyaris tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya karena bayangan orang tadi masih memenuhi otaknya.

Orang itulah yang membuat Paris menjadi kota yang begitu menyakitkan baginya. Orang itulah penyebab utamanya membenci Paris. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa begitu terus. Melihat orang itu saja sudah membuatnya kebingungan. Bagaimana kalau nantinya ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan orang itu dan bicara dengannya?

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Gadis itu sedang mengamatinya dengan tatapan heran. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat," kata Baekhyun prihatin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Chanyeol, lalu beranjak dari kursi. "Aku ke belakang sebentar."

"Oh, oke," gumam Baekhyun, masih agak bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung kalau dari tadi ia terus berceloteh tetapi tidak ditanggapi?

Di toilet, Chanyeol segera menghampiri wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya.

_Kendalikan dirimu,_ katanya pada bayangan di cermin. Ia menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada pinggiran wastafel. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Kendalikan dirimu.

Setelah debar jantungnya kembali normal, ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap bayangannya sekali lagi. Ia mengangguk samar, lalu meraih serbet untuk mengeringkan wajah. IaIa keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti.

Matanya terarah pada Baekhyun yang duduk menunggu di sana. Gadis itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya karena posisi duduk yang sedikit miring dan memunggunginya. Gadis itu sedang duduk bersandar dengan kaki disilangkan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Gadis itu... posisi duduknya... kaca jendela besar... sinar matahari menyinarinya...

Benar-benar aneh—tapi menyenangkan—melihat gadis ini duduk di sana dan melihat ke luar jendela. Posisi duduknya sekarang mengingatkan Chanyeol pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis itu di bandara Charles de Gaulle. Gadis yang membuatnya merasa tertarik...

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Baekhyun menoleh ketika merasakan kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, perutku sedang bermasalah," kata laki-laki itu sambil memegangi perut dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sekarang sudah baikan?" tanya Baekhyun. Kalau Chanyeol sakit perut, berarti mereka tidak jadi jalan-jalan, dan itu artinya sia-sia saja ia bangun pagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun menumpukan kedua siku di atas meja. "Jadi, sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Sudah lama aku ingin melihat-lihat museum yang ada di sini. Museum apa yang menarik?"

"Museum?" Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sudah berapa kali laki-laki ini memberikan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak diduganya? Park Chanyeol benar-benar orang yang sulit ditebak.

Baekhyun jarang sekali ke museum. Boleh dibilang hampir tidak pernah. Selama ia tinggal di Korea juga ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Museum. Selama di Paris satu-satunya museum yang pernah dikunjunginya cuma Louvre. Itu juga cuma satu kali dan itu karena paksaan teman-temannya. Tapi ayahnya yang senang mengunjungi museum dan menikmati seni. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Ada Louvre, Musée Rodin, Musée d‟Orsay... eh, dan lain-lain. Mau ke mana dulu?"

Chanyeol membuka-buka buku panduannya, lalu berkata, "Hari ini aku ingin mulai dengan Musée Rodin."

"Tapi yang paling terkenal itu Louvre," kata Baekhyun. Ia heran Chanyeol tidak memilih museum yang jelas-jelas merupakan pilihan nomor satu bagi kebanyakan orang. "Kau yakin tidak mau memulai dari sana? Ada lukisan Mona Lisa dan... eh, sebagainya." Sebaiknya ia tidak bicara banyak kalau tidak tahu apa-apa soal seni.

Chanyeol menutup buku panduannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku punya banyak waktu. Kitapunya banyak waktu. Memang banyak tempat yang ingin kukunjungi dan hari ini aku ingin melihat karya Rodin. Ayo."

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Gadis itu kelihatan bosan.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang memandangi sebuah patung karya Rodin tanpa ekspresi. Mereka sudah berada di museum itu selama lebih dari dua jam dan walaupun jelas-jelas tidak tertarik pada seni patung, gadis itu cukup sabar menemaninya. Tidak mengeluh sedikit pun.

Chanyeol memutuskan tidak memperpanjang penderitaan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya makan siang di kafe yang ada di taman museum. Makanan yang disajikan sederhana saja, tapi suasananya menyenangkan.

"Bosan?" tanya Chanyeol sementara mereka menunggu pesanan diantarkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melipat kedua lengannya di meja. "Mm, sedikit," jawabnya jujur, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Sehun sering mengajakku kalau ada pameran arsitektur, sedangkan aku buta soal arsitektur."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, setelah makan siang, kita ke tempat lain yang lebih menarik. Bagaimana? Ada saran?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke Jardin du Luxembourg?" tanya Baekhyun, lalu berpikir lagi. "Atau kau mau belanja? Kita bisa ke Boulevard Saint-Germain atau rue de Grenelle. Tidak, laki-laki tidak suka berbelanja... Ah, benar! Aku harus menunjukkan tempat kesukaanku! Sudah pernah melihat kota Paris dari ketinggian?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia baru menyadari ia senang mendengar celotehan gadis itu. Ia suka mendengarkan suara Baekhyun. Seolah memahami perasaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terus berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Sehun dan aku suka sekali melihat pemandangan kota Paris dari puncak Arc de Triomphe," katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Benar-benar menakjubkan! Banyak orang lebih suka melihat kota Paris dari puncak Eiffel, tapi menurutku pemandangan dari puncak Arc de Triomphe adalah yang terbaik. Bisa membuatmu sulit bernapas.

Aku paling suka berada di tempat yang tinggi, karena aku akan merasa... mm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Rasanya begitu jauh dari peradaban. Kau mengerti maksudku? Rasanya seperti meninggalkan beban di tanah dan kita melayang bebas. Aku dan Sehun suka ke sana kalau sedang stres. Aku jamin, setengah jam di sana perasaanmu langsung jauh lebih baik."

"Kita akan ke sana malam nanti karena pemandangan malam kota Paris lebih indah." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas, lalu bertanya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh belum pernah melihat-lihat kota Paris?" Matanya yang seperti puppy menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Begitulah." Chanyeol berusaha menahan senyum. Gadis itu sanggup bercerita terus kalau memang diperlukan. Gadis yang menarik.

"Aneh... Sudah berapa kali kau datang ke Paris?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendongak dan berpikir-pikir. "Wah, aku tidak ingat."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aneh sekali kalau datang ke Paris dan tidak berkeliling. Kau selalu datang untuk urusan kerja?"

Chanyeol ragu sejenak. "Tidak juga," jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu kau datang untuk apa? Tidak mungkin untuk berlibur karena kau bilang kau bahkan tidak berkeliling dan melihat-lihat kota."

Chanyeol menunduk dan bergumam, "Mencari seseorang."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan karena tidak mendengar dengan jelas.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan mengulangi, "Aku ke sini untuk mencari seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang wajar, tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin menjawab. Ia masih belum yakin mau menceritakannya pada orang lain. Untung saja saat itu makanan pesanan mereka datang sehingga Chanyeol tidak perlu langsung menjawab.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi setelah pelayan pergi.

Gadis itu benar-benar tidak mau melepaskannya. Jawaban apa yang bisa diberikan?

"Ceritanya panjang," Chanyeol mengelak, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

"Lain kali saja kuceritakan."

Gadis itu tidak mendesaknya lagi. Baekhyun memang suka berceloteh panjang lebar, tetapi ia tidak suka memaksa, meskipun sebenarnya dia penasaran.

Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun membawanya berkeliling kota, dengan penuh semangat menunjukkan tempat-tempat menarik, seperti pemandu wisata berpengalaman. Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun gadis yang ekspresif. Ia tidak hanya bercerita dengan kata-katanya, tapi juga dengan mata dan gerakan tubuhnya. Mungkin karena cuaca hari ini cerah, mungkin karena angin juga tidak bertiup terlalu kencang, atau mungkin juga karena ia mendapat teman seperjalanan yang menyenangkan, Chanyeol merasa santai hari itu. Gembira dan santai. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengalami perasaan seperti ini. Kapan terakhir kalinya ia merasa gembira? Pasti sebelum ibunya meninggal dunia. Dan sudah pasti sebelum ia tahu rahasia itu.

Ia merasa lengannya disiku pelan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Kerutan di dahinya menghilang.

"Tidak ada," Chanyeol berbohong.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, masih tetap tersenyum. "Bohong," gumamnya dengan nada riang.

"Kau tahu, Sehun juga sering begitu."

"Sering bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mendongak. Senyumnya masih menghiasi bibirnya. Sepertinya memikirkan Sehun saja ia bisa tersenyum. "Aku selalu tahu kalau Sehun sedang banyak pikiran," kataya. Chanyeol mendengar nada bangga dalam suara gadis itu.

"Alisnya akan berkerut dan dia lebih banyak diam. Kalau ditanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, dia hanya akan menjawab 'tidak apa-apa' dengan nada berat." Baekhyun menoleh mamandangnya dan senyumnya melebar. "Sama seperti yang kau lakukan tadi."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan ikut tersenyum. Gadis itu punya senyum yang menular.

"Taman yang indah," komentar Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di Jardin du Luxembourg. Chanyeol memandang berkeliling. Banyak juga orang-orang yang menikmati jalan-jalan sore di taman ini seperti mereka.

Baekhyun menggumam dan mengangguk. "Aku dan Sehun suka ke sini. Kadang-kadang kalau kami berdua punya waktu senggang, kami akan duduk-duduk dan mengobrol tanpa tujuan."

Chanyeol memandang gadis itu dengan bimbang.

"Ah! Itu ada bangku kosong," seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Ayo, kita duduk di sana."

Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke arah bangku kosong tidak jauh dari sana. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya, mendongak, memejamkan mata, menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan mengembuskannya.

"Hari yang indah sekali," katanya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menyiku lengan Chanyeol pelan. "Lihat, daun-daun sudah mulai berwarna cokelat. Bagus sekali, bukan?"

Chanyeol memandang gadis itu sambil tersenyum samar.

"Kami—Sehun dan aku, maksudku—suka sekali musim gugur," desah Baekhyun. Ia menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Kau tahu bagian yang paling menyenangkan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, masih tetap memandangi gadis itu.

"Aku paling suka merasakan angin musim gugur di wajahku. Membuat ujung hidung dan kedua pipiku terasa dingin," kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Ia menyentuh ujung hidung dan pipinya untuk menegaskan kata-katanya.

Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang sesaat, lalu berkata, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu menoleh. "Apa itu?"

Chanyeol ragu sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apakah kau dan Sehun...?"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu maksudku," Chanyeol meneruskan dengan enggan. "Apakah kau dan Sehun... pacaran?"

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh, astaga! Tidak," jawabnya ketika tawanya mereda. "Tidak, kami tidak pacaran. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Kau selalu menyebut-nyebut namanya. Sehun juga sering membicarakan dirimu."

Baekhyun menatapnya lurus-lurus. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Sehun sering membicarakan aku?" tanyanya perlahan.

Chanyeol membalas tatapannya. Baiklah, seharusnya ia tadi tidak mengatakan hal itu. Sekarang ia merasa tidak ingin menjawab, tapi... "Ya."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan menunduk memandangi kakinya. Saat itu juga Chanyeol tahu. Gadis itu menyukai Sehun.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kenapa mulutnya bergerak sendiri? Chanyeol menyesali kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Bagaimanapun itu bukan urusannya.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Dia teman yang baik," jawabnya diplomatis. Ia menoleh menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum lagi. Tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Hei, aku baru sadar warna matau abu-abu. Sama sepertiku. Kau lihat? Mataku juga abu-abu."

Chanyeol menatap mata kelabu gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu dan tersenyum. Mata kelabu yang bersinar ramah, hangat, dan ekspresif. Mata yang dengan mudah mencerminkan apa yang sedang dirasakan pemiliknya. Mata yang bisa dipercaya.

"Lensa kontak, bukan? Aku tahu lensa kontak berwarna sangat digandrungi anak-anak muda di Jepang," tambah Baekhyun agak bangga karena merasa punya sedikit pengetahuan tentang tren anak muda di Jepang, entah itu benar atau tidak.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menyadari bahwa Baekhyun masih membicarakan tentang warna matanya yang tidak biasa bagi orang Asia. Akhirnya ia balas bertanya, "Kau sendiri memakai lensa kontak?"

Baekhyun teringat warna matanya sendiri. "Enak saja," protesnya. "Ini warna asli mataku."

"Ah, benar," kata Chanyeol sambil menengadah. "Sehun pernah bilang ayahmu orang Prancis."

"Ya. Ibuku orang Korea. Selain warna mataku, aku memang lebih mirip ibuku."

"Oh, Korea?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya kenalan yang bisa berbahasa Korea di Tokyo."

"Oh ya?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Dia tetanggaku. Apartemennya tepat di sebelah apartemenku. Gadis manis yang pendiam, tapi bisa berubah segalak singa kalau perlu. Kadang-kadang dia suka mengomel dalam bahasa Korea"

"Kau mengerti apa yang dikatakannya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Hanya beberapa kata. Aku suka bertanya apa yang diomelkannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Aku jadi ingin belajar bahasa Jepang."

"Kau ingin belajar bahasa Jepang?" Chanyeol mengulangi ucapan Baekhyun. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku memang suka belajar bahasa asing," sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kalau tidak salah, dalam bahasa Jepang kau harus menambahkan kata sanpada nama orang, bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kalau kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, kau boleh memakai kata chan."

"Chanyeol-san? Atau Park-san?" tanya Baekhyun tidak pasti.

"Dua-duanya boleh, Baekhyun-chan."

"Hei, kau tahu, aku suka caramu menyebut namaku," kata Baekhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Sehun tidak pernah menyebut namaku dengan benar."

Chanyeol merasa senang. Ia punya satu kelebihan dibandingkan Sehun.

Nah, pikiran apa itu? Kenapa sekarang ia membanding-bandingkan diri dengan Sehun? Chanyeol menghapus pikiran itu dari benaknya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel gadis itu berbunyi.

"Allô?" kata Baekhyun setelah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Chanyeol bisa melihat perubahan ekspresinya. Matanya berkilat-kilat dan senyumnya melebar.

Telepon dari Sehun, pikir Chanyeol tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Sehun!" seru gadis itu gembira.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah. Benar, bukan?

"Kau sudah sampai?... Belum?... Tentu saja, aku bisa menjemputmu... Kau bawa oleh-oleh untukku?... Wah, kau memang baik sekali!... Oke, sampai jumpa!"

Baekhyun menutup ponselnya. Ia masih tersenyum sendiri.

"Sehun pulang hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol berbasa-basi.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku mau pergi menjemputnya," katanya, lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke Arc de Triomphe malam ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa pergi lain kali."

Baekhyun bangkit dan merapikan syalnya. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku ingin ke tempat lain dulu. Kau pergi saja."

"Baiklah," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih karena sudah mentraktirku makan siang. Lain kali giliranku."

"Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku hari ini."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Baekhyun-chan."

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang berlari-lari kecil menjauhinya dan menarik napas panjang.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Eheeeey Chanyeol nya cembokur tau kalau Baekhyun-chan nya suka sama Sehun^^

Btw yang baca kasih review dong~

Apapun biar aku tau ini ff ada yang minat atau engga ehehe^^

Oiya kira-kira enaknya update setiap berapa hari ya? Kasih saran:)

**Salam ChanBaek is real:***


	5. Chapter 4

**Autumn in Paris**

**Remake story by ****Ilana Tan**

**Ps: Author hanya mengganti nama tokoh dan beberapa detail lainnya untuk menunjang jalannya cerita**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**(Genderswitch)**

**.**

**Seandainya masih ada harapan - sekecil apapun - untuk mengubah kenyataan, ia bersedia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada harapan itu.**

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

"Para pendengar, Anda semua pasti masih ingat _Monsieur_ Yeolchan yang menulis surat ke acara kita dua hari yang lalu, bukan?"

Baekhyun baru akan mematikan radio kecil yang ada di meja kerjanya dan pulang ketika mendengar kata-kata Tiffany.

_Monsieur_ Yeolchan?

Suara Tiffany terdengar lagi. "Waktu itu _Monsieur_ Yeolchan bercerita tentang gadis yang dia temui di bandara. Hari ini kami kembali mendapat surat dari _Monsieur_ Yeolchan. Mungkinkah mengenai kelanjutan cerita itu? Akan saya bacakan suratnya."

Chanyeol menulis surat ke_ Je me souviens._.. lagi? Baekhyun mengangkat alis. Rasa penasarannya langsung terbit. Ia duduk kembali dan memperbesar volume radio.

"**_Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis kemarin._** Oh, sepertinya ini cerita yang lain." kata Tiffany.

Baekhyun semakin tertarik dengan apa yang ditulis Chanyeol kali ini. Sepertinya ia takkan pernah bisa berhenti merasa penasaran dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Baek, ayo!" seru salah seorang rekan kerjanya yang sudah berjalan ke pintu, mengikuti beberapa orang lainnya. "Katanya kau mau ikut minum bersama."

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir dan melambai. "Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul," katanya cepat, setengah mengusir.

Setelah rekan-rekannya keluar dan menutup pintu, Baekhyun kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada radio kecilnya. Ia sudah ketinggalan sepenggal kecil dari surat Chanyeol.

"..._berterima kasih kepada gadis yang kutemui kemarin. Dia sudah berbaik hati menemaniku ke museum, tapi aku malah membuatnya bosan setengah mati."_

Alis Baekhyun terangkat dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Apakah Chanyeol sedang bercerita tentang dirinya?

"_Walaupun dia tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi tanpa sadar aku menghitung berapa kali dia menguap selama di museum. Sebelas kali dalam dua jam_."

Benarkan ia menguap sebelas kali? Baekhyun mengerutkan kening dan berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sepertinya ia tidak menguap sesering itu. Dan Chanyeol menghitung berapa kali ia menguap? Yang benar saja!

Sebenarnya saat itu Baekhyun tidak benar-benar bosan. Ia hanya mengantuk karena kemarin ia terpaksa bangun pukul 09.30. Dalam kamusnya, matahari baru mulai terbit jam 10.00 di hari Minggu.

"_Aku sudah mencatat dalam hati lain kali aku takkan mengajaknya ke museum lagi. Jadi sekarang aku ingin menghadiahkan sebuah lagu untuknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah begitu sabar dan karena sudah menjadi teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan. Bisakah Anda putarkan lagu yang bagus untuknya?_"

"_P.S. Sayang sekali aku tidak punya nomor teleponnya. Karena itu aku hanya bertanya-tanya sendiri kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Hari ini? Besok?_"

Baekhyun mendengar Tiffany tertawa kecil. "_Monsieur_ Yeolchan, kedengarannya itu seperti ajakan kencan. Demi Anda, kami berharap gadis itu mendengarkan acara ini."

Senyum Baekhyun melebar. Park Chanyeol benar-benar laki-laki yang lucu dan penuh kejutan.

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

**"**Mau makan di mana?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun memindahkan ponsel dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan dengan kening berkerut. "Di mana ya?"

Kedengarannya Sehun juga sedang berpikir di ujung sana. "Mau makan pasta?" sarannya.

"Boleh saja. Sudah lama kita tidak makan pasta. Di tempat biasa?"

"Ya." Lalu suara Sehun terdengar ragu. "Oh, ya. Kau tidak keberatan aku ajak Chanyeol sekalian, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ajak saja," sahut Baekhyun langsung. Ia ingin sekali bertemu Chanyeol lagi.

Suara Sehun terdengar lega. "Bagus. Kita ketemu di sana saja, ya?"

Baekhyun mengiyakan, lalu menutup telepon dan merenung. Sehun kedengarannya ragu ketika menanyakan apakah ia boleh mengajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir itu mungkin karena Sehun takut Baekhyun tidak akan setuju mengingat sikapnya yang tidak bersahabat saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi Sehun tidak tahu Baekhyun sudah pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol setelah pertemuan pertama itu.

Baekhyun memang belum memberitahu Sehun tentang hal itu. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi waktunya tidak tepat. Kemarin mereka berdua sibuk dan tidak bisa bertemu, sementara dua hari yang lalu ketika ia pergi menjemput Sehun di bandara, Baekhyun sempat kesal dengannya.

Sebenarnya ketika ia pergi menjemput Sehun di bandara, suasana hati Baekhyun masih bagus sekali. Melihat sosok Sehun yang keluar dari pintu kedatangan di bandara saja hatinya langsung melonjak dan ia segera melambai-lambai dengan gembira.

Suasana hati Baekhyun mulai berubah ketika mereka sudah berada dalam mobil dan ia bertanya tentang perjalanan Sehun ke Nice.

"Bagaimana Nice?" tanyanya sementara mereka meninggalkan bandara.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Semuanya baik-baik saja," jawabnya puas. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Aku juga bertemu seorang gadis di sana."

"Lagi-lagi," Baekhyun mendesah. Ia sudah bosan mendengar kisah cinta kilat Sehun.

"Tunggu dulu," sela Sehun. "Ini tidak seperti sebelumnya."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Gadis ini berbeda. Aku benar-benar suka padanya."

Mobil sempat oleng begitu Baekhyun mendengar kata-kata Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan! Hati-hati, Baekhyun. Kau hampir menabrak mobil di sebelahmu!" seru Sehun memperingatkan.

"Berbeda? Berbeda bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memaksakan tawa sumbang. "Bukankah semua gadis sama saja bagimu?"

"Aku serius," sahut Sehun. Dan suaranya memang terdengar serius. "**Miranda** berbeda," Ia mengulangi.

Miranda? Pemilik nama semacam itu pasti kurus kering dengan rambut panjang dan lurus berwarna kuning jagung. Warna kuning jagung mengingatkan Baekhyun pada orang-orangan sawah.

Jangan-jangan si Miranda memang mirip orang-orangan sawah. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Ih, alasan usang," gumamnya jengkel. Kenapa mobil di depan itu begitu lamban? Ia membunyikan klakson berkail-kali dengan bernafsu.

"Sungguh," Sehun berusaha meyakinkannya.

Baekhyun semakin tidak sabar dan akhirnya menyalip mobil di depannya itu.

"Baek, apakah menurutmu aku sedang jatuh cinta?" Sehun melanjutkan. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar Baekhyun berharap bisa meninju mulutnya. "Kau tahu, ternyata dia juga tinggal di Paris. Dia pergi ke Nice karena urusan kerja, sama seperti aku. Katanya dia akan kembali ke Paris dalam beberapa hari ini. Akan kukenalkan padamu nanti."

Tidak! Baekhyun tidak ingin berkenalan dengan gadis-gadis yang terlibat dengan Sehun. Ia tidak pernah berniat berkenalan dengan mereka dan selama ini Sehun juga tidak pernah memperkenalkan mereka. Kenapa sekarang harus berubah?

"Itu konyol," gumam Baekhyun kesal.

"Apanya?"

"Segala tetek-bengek tentang jatuh cinta itu. Memangnya orang bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi aku percaya."

Baekhyun mendengus meremehkan.

"Baek, kenapa kau mengebut begitu? Pelan-pelan saja."

"Aku sedang buru-buru," jawabnya ketus. "Kau kira aku orang yang tidak punya kerjaan?"

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi selama aku di Nice?" tanya Sehun, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu jelas-jelas sedang naik darah. "Akhir pekanmu menyenangkan?"

Tadinya Baekhyun ingin bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Park Chanyeol, tapi sekarang tidak jadi. Suasana hatinya telanjur jelek dan ia tidak ingin mengobrol panjang-lebar.

"Tidak lebih baik daripada akhir pekanmu," sahutnya dengan nada ketus yang sama.

"Kok tiba-tiba marah?" tanya Sehun dengan nada bergurau.

"Aku tidak marah," tukas Baekhyun, walaupun nada suaranya jelas-jelas marah.

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Ia tidak bisa bermain tebak-tebakan dan ia tidak mau disuruh meneba isi pikiran wanita. Terlalu rumit dan ia tahu ia takkan berhasil menebak dengan benar. "Baiklah. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku, aku minta maaf," katanya tulus, berharap dengan begitu kekesalan Baekhyun akan mereda.

"Kalau tidak tahu kesalahanmu, tidak perlu minta maaf!"

Oke, ia salah langkah. Sehun mengerutkan kening dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun hari ini?

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali, Byun Baekhyun. Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Perhatian dalam suara Sehun membuat amarah Baekhyun agak reda. Ia menggeleng.

"Kau tahu kau selalu bisa bercerita padaku kalau ada masalah," kata Sehun lagi dengan bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku akan membantumu."

Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ada seseorang yang membuat darahku mendidih."

"Katakan padaku siapa orang itu," kata Sehun cepat. "Akan kuberi pelajaran siapa pun yang mengganggumu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Inilah Sehun Giraudeau Oh yang dikenal dan disukainya. Walaupun Baekhyun gadis yang blak-blakan, pada dasarnya ia tetap konservatif. Ia tidak suka terang-terangan terhadap laki-laki. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha menunjukkan perasaannya, tapi kenapa laki-laki itu tidak memahaminya? Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Sehun sudah menunggunya ketika Baekhyun sampai di restoran Italia itu. Baekhyun heran melihat Sehun duduk sendirian.

"Di mana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyunbegitu ia berdiri di depan Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat wajah dari menu yang sedang dibacanya. Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menunggu Baekhyun menarik kursi dan duduk, baru duduk kembali.

"Di mana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi. Ia melihat ke sekeliling restoran, berharap menemukan sosok Chanyeol di sana. Mungkin sedang ke toilet?

"Dia tidak bisa ikut," sahut Sehun sambil membolak-balikkan menu yang dipegangnya.

"Oh?" Baekhyun berhenti mencari dan memandang Sehun. Chanyeol tidak datang? Oh...

Sehun melanjutkan, "Tadi aku sudah menelepon untuk mengajaknya, tapi katanya dia ada urusan lain. Akhir-akhir ini kami semua memang sibuk sekali karena proyek hotel itu, apalagi Chanyeol yang harus dengan cepat mempelajari semuanya dari awal karena dia bergabung di tengah-tengah proyek yang sedang berjalan. Hari ini aku bahkan belum sempat bertemu dengannya. Aku juga tidak melihatnya sepanjang hari kemarin."

Oke, Baekhyun akui ia sedikit kecewa. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada laki-laki itu. Terlebih lagi tentang surat yang ditulisnya ke stasiun radio. Begitu mengingat surat itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyum. Park Chanyeolbenar-benar membangkitkan rasa ingin tahunya. Kapan laki-lak itu akan menulis surat lagi?

"Kenapa senyam-senyum sendiri?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan mengerjapkan mata. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Hanya saja aku teringat..."

Kata-katanya dipotong dering ponsel Sehun.

"Sebentar," gumam Sehun sambil merogoh saku celananya. Ia menatap layar ponsel dan raut wajahnya menjadi cerah.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Ia mendapat firasat jelek. Telepon itu pasti dari gadis yang ditemui Sehun di Nice. Pasti... Pasti...

Sehun buru-buru menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Miranda? Kau sudah kembali ke Paris?"

Nah, benar, kan? Memang si orang-orangan sawah itu yang menelepon.

Sehun mendengarkan sebentar, lalu tertawa dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku punya waktu sekarang."

Baekhyun melotot. Apa katanya?

Sehun tidak memandangnya. Laki-laki itu berkonsentrasi penuh dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon. "Oke, aku ke sana sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun menahan napas. Jangan katakan...

Sehun menutup ponsel dan memandang Baekhyun.

Jangan berani-berani...

Baekhyun balas menatap Sehun. Ia tidak mau bertanya karena ia takut mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Baek, maafkan aku," kata Sehun, tapi ia tidak terlihat menyesal. Ia malah terlihat gembira, matanya berkilat-kilat dan wajahnya berseri. "Kau ingat Miranda? Gadis yang pernah kuceritakan padamu?"

Tidak! Tidak ingat! Tidak mau ingat!

Sehun meneruskan, "Ternyata dia sudah kembali ke Paris. Dia menelepon dan mengajakku makan siang."

Baekhyun harus berusaha keras menahan emosinya. "Sekarang?" tanyanya jengkel. "Bukankah kita sekarang sedang makan?"

Temannya itu seperti sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya. Sehun malah tertawa dan berkata ringan, "Maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu lain kali. Oke? Sekarang aku harus pergi."

Baekhyun nyaris tidak percaya melihat Sehun bangkit dari kursi, meraih jaket, lalu melambai ke arahnya dan keluar dari restoran. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia begitu tercengang. Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sehun masuk ke mobilnya lalu melaju pergi.

Apa artinya itu? Sehun meninggalkannya. Sebelum ini Sehun tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Tidak pernah. Walaupun lelaki itu punya banyak kekasih, tapi Baekhyun selalu mendapat perhatian utamanya. Sehun sendiri yang berkata begitu. Baekhyun ingat Sehun pernah berkata kalau Baekhyun adalah gadis nomor satunya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman baik, mungkin juga sebagai adiknya, tapi tidak masalah. Baekhyun senang.

Baekhyun menunduk menatap taplak meja yang putih. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu mengangkat tangan kananya dan ditempelkan di dadanya. Sakit.

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Hari itu sungguh menyebalkan. Perasaan Baekhyun tidak membaik sepanjang sisa hari itu. Ditambah lagi ia terpaksa harus menerima omelan dari Charles Gilou, atasannya yang sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad dan superkeras, karena penampilannya dinilai buruk saat siaran. Charles bukan orang yang suka bertanya-tanya tentang masalah pribadi bawahannya dan ia juga tidak peduli. Yang penting baginya adalah seorang penyiar harus selalu terdengar ceria, profesional, dan tanpa beban begitu masuk ke ruang siaran.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Charles sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Sehun brengsek! Laki-laki itu yang membuat perasaannya kacau seperti ini. Hari ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja. Ia bahkan tidak ingin makan malam. Ia mau langsung pulang dan tidur.

"Bagaimana? Charles mengamuk?" tanya Tiffany simpatik begitu Baekhyun masuk ke ruang kerja.

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas panjang dan berat. Ia memandang Tiffany, lalu mengangguk lesu. "Hari ini menyebalkan sekali," gumamnya, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke kursi.

Tiffany tersenyum menghibur. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau tahu sendiri Charles orang yang seperti apa. Tuan Sempurna yang mengharapkan semua orang juga sempurna seperti dirinya."

Baekhyun hanya mendesah dan cemberut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sabtu nanti kau datang, kan?" tanya Tiffany mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. "Sabtu? Datang ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke pesta ulang tahunku. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Sudah lupa?"

"Astaga! Itu kan masih lama," protes Baekhyun, lalu melirik kalender mejanya. "Masih seminggu lagi."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan," Tiffany membela diri. "Datang, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja! Selama ada makanan gratis, aku pasti datang."

Tiffany mendengus dan tertawa. "Aku juga sudah mengundang Sehun. Dia bertanya padaku apakah dia boleh mengajak seorang temannya."

Baekhyun meringis. "Pasti si orang-orangan sawah itu," gumamnya murung.

"Siapa?"

"Pacar barunya."

"Oh," gumam Tiffany. Sepertinya ia memahami apa yang dirasakan temannya. "Jadi ku bilang pada Sehun bahwa dia boleh membawa temannya."

Baekhyun meringis lagi. "Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya ketika melihat Tiffany asyik mengutak-atik laptop-nya. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan Sehun lagi. Suasana hatinya buruk gara-gara Sehun.

"Oh, aku sedang membaca e-mail yang masuk," sahut Tiffany tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. "Tak kusangka banyak sekali e-mail masuk yang menanyakan tentang _Monsieur_ Yeolchan."

"Hm? _Monsieur_ Yeolchan?"

Tiffany mengangguk. "Tentu saja kebanyakan e-mail itu dari wanita. Mereka merasa _Monsieur_ Yeolchan itu laki-laki yang sangat romantis. Mereka berharap bisa mendengar kelanjutan kisahnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri mendengar kata-kata temannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga penasaran kapan _Monsieur_ Yeolchan kita ini akan menulis surat lagi kepada kita," lanjut Tiffany. "Aku merasa seperti sedang mendengar cerita bersambung. Membuatku gemas."

"Jangan-jangan kau juga salah satu penggemarnya?" goda Baekhyun.

Tiffany hanya tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Saat itu ponsel Baekhyun berdering.

"_Allô_?"

"_Allô_, Baekhyun-chan. Kuharap kau sedang tidak sibuk."

Senyum Baekhyun langsung mengembang dan semangatnya bangkit begitu mendengar suara laki-laki itu. "Chanyeol!" serunya gembira. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor teleponku?"

"Tadi aku menelepon ke stasiun radio dan katanya kau sedang siaran, jadi aku sekalian meminta nomor ponselmu," sahut Chanyeol di ujung sana. "Aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut makan siang bersamamu dan Sehun tadi."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Tadi kami juga tidak jadi makan siang. Sehun punya rencana lain."

"Kedengarannya kau sedang kesal."

"Tidak, aku tidak kesal," bantah Baekhyun. Memangnya kedengaran jelas bahwa ia sedang kesal?

"Ya sudah," sahut Chanyeol. Ia pintar membaca situasi dan tidak mau berdebat dengan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kalian makan malam. Aku menelepon Sehun, tapi katanya dia tidak bisa."

"Jangan hiraukan dia," kata Baekhyun. Sehun pasti sedang bersama si orang-orangan sawah.

"Aku bisa menemanimu makan malam. Di mana?"

"Di tempatku," jawab Chanyeol bangga. "Aku akan memasak udon."

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia berusaha berhenti merasa heran dengan setiap jawaban Chanyeol yang tidak diduga. "Kau bisa masak?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"Bisa dimakan?"

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol tertawa. "Semua temanku suka makan masakanku," sahutnya.

Baekhyun ikut tertawa. "Baiklah, aku akan datang. Berikan alamat rumahmu."

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar pintar memasak."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku kenyang sekali," keluh Baekhyun senang. Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan pelan dan puas.

Mereka berdua baru selesai makan dan sedang duduk-duduk di sofa panjang dan memandang ke luar jendela. Baekhyun yang memaksa Chanyeol menggeser sofa ke depan jendela agar mereka bisa duduk dan makan sambil memandangi Sungai Seine di bawah sana.

"Apartemenmu bagus," kata Baekhyun sambil bangkit dan berjalan berkeliling ruangan.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Disewa oleh perusahaan."

"Ini foto siapa?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di dekat televisi dan memerhatikan foto seorang wanita yang ada di atas televisi. Kapan ia meletakkan foto itu di sana? Chanyeol tidak ingat. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Cantik," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengamati wanita berambut hitam panjang sebahu di dalam foto.

Kerongkongan Chanyeol tercekat. Ia tersenyum lemah dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Ini mendiang ibuku."

"Oh?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kalau boleh tahu, kapan..."

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengambil foto ibunya dari tangan Baekhyun dan mengamatinya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak. "Musim gugur tahun lalu," sahutnya pelan. "Kanker."

"Oh," gumam gadis itu agak kaget. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Chanyeol sambil mengembalikan foto itu ke atas televisi. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Karena itulah aku tidak suka musim gugur."

Baekhyun membalas senyumannya. Chanyeol merasa dadanya lebih ringan sekarang. Perasaannya lebih baik. Kenapa senyum gadis itu bisa membuatnya merasa seperti itu? Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menceritakan isi hatinya kepada Baekhyun, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa lebih lega, berharap bebannya tidak seberat sekarang.

"Kau ingat aku pernah bilang aku sedang mencari seseorang?" tanyanya ketika mereka sudah duduk kembali di sofa dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya, menunggunya melanjutkan.

Chanyeol menarik napas dan menatap Baekhyun. "Aku sedang mencari cinta pertama ibuku."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat, tapi ia tidak berkomentar karena merasa Chanyeol masih ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sebelum bertemu dengan ayahku, ibuku pernah jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria Prancis... Cinta pertamanya. Karena itu ibuku memintaku mencarinya."

"Kau tahu kenapa ibumu memintamu mencari cinta pertamanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Untuk menyerahkan surat yang ditulis ibuku kepadanya," sahut Chanyeol.

Alasan sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, tapi Chanyeol merasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. Nanti kalau semuanya sudah beres, ia akan menceritakannya. Nanti...

"Lalu kenapa kau lesu begitu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Apakah kau merasa ibumu mengkhianatimu dan ayahmu? Karena ibumu memintamu mencari cinta pertamanya?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, lalu menjawab, "Sedikit, kurasa."

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat gadis itu tersenyum. "Kau anak yang baik," katanya menghibur. "Sungguh."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan orang itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Benarkah?"

"Aku belum bertemu muka dengannya," sahut Chanyeol cepat. "Aku sudah punya nomor teleponnya, hanya saja aku belum berani menghubunginya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku masih bingung dengan apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Bagaimana reaksinya begitu bertemu denganku? Apakah dia masih ingat pada ibuku? Banyak yang harus kupersiapkan sebelum aku bertemu dengannya nanti."

"Tapi kau tentu tahu cepat atau lambat kau tetap harus menghadapinya," kata Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Ya, aku tahu," sahut Chanyeol enggan, lalu memandang gadis di sampingnya. "Dan aku akan memberitahumu bila aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Oke," kata Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar. Ia senang Chanyeol memutuskan berbagi cerita dengannya. Itu artinya laki-laki itu percaya padanya. Sambil mendesah, ia kembali memandang ke luar jendela. "Aah... pemandangan Sungai Seine dari sini indah sekali."

Chanyeol memerhatikan gadis yang sedang mengagumi Sungai Seine dengan tatapan menerawang itu. Mengherankan sekali. Keberadaan gadis itu membuatnya santai, seperti sekarang. Juga membuat perasaannya senang. Gadis itu seperti obat penenang. Sejak ibunya meninggal Chanyeol selalu merasa tersiksa bila harus datang ke Paris. Ia tidak pernah merasa tenang. Tapi sekarang? Jangan tanya bagaimana, tapi gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun ini telah membuat hari-harinya di Paris menjadi lebih mudah.

Lebih mudah, tapi tidak berarti sudah tidak menyakitkan. Semakin lama di Paris, perasaannya semakin tidak menentu. Ia tahu ia harus segera menyelesaikannya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Ia masih terus mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia juga tidak tahu sampai kapan ia baru bisa mengumpulkan keberanian yang cukup untuk menemui orang itu. Orang yang sudah lama dicarinya. Orang yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya di jalan dua hari yang lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu tidak, kau sekarang punya banyak penggemar?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menoleh. "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menatapnya dan tertawa. "Para pendengar kami sangat tertarik dengan e-mail yang kau kirimkan, termasuk temanku, Tiffany, yang juga penyiar Je me souviens... Cerita-ceritamu membuat mereka penasaran."

"Oh ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Monsieur Yeolchan membuat acara itu semakin populer. Inbox e-mail kami kebanjiran surat yang menanyakan tentang si „laki-laki misterius yang romantis.‟"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Terutama mereka penasaran sekali dengan gadis di bandara itu," tambah Baekhyun.

"Kau juga penasaran," sela Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku juga," aku Baekhyun, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Maukah kau terus menulis surat ke acara itu?"

"Kau mau aku bercerita tentang gadis yang kutemui di bandara waktu itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentang apa saja."

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata, "Akan kukabulkan keinginanmu kalau kau mau pergi jalan denganku kapan-kapan."

Mata Baekhyun membesar dan ia tersenyum. "Kau mengajakku kencan?" Ia merasa gembira dengan rencana itu.

Chanyeol pura-pura berpikir keras, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

Kemudian gadis itu tertawa. Saat itu Chanyeol baru menyadari ia sangat suka melihat Byun Baekhyun tertawa.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Annyeong~

Aku cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang udah mau nyempetin baca dan ngasih review:)

Salam **ChanBaek** is real:*


	6. Chapter 5

**Autumn in Paris**

**Remake story by Ilana Tan**

**Ps: Author hanya mengganti nama tokoh dan beberapa detail lainnya untuk menunjang jalannya cerita**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**(Genderswitch)**

**.**

**Seandainya masih ada harapan - sekecil apapun - untuk mengubah kenyataan, ia bersedia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada harapan itu.**

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

_"Kalau boleh jujur, dulunya aku sama sekali tidak suka Paris. Aku juga benci musim gugur."_

Baekhyun baru akan mulai memusatkan perhatian pada naskah acaranya ketika ia mendengar Tiffany membacakan surat dari _Monsieur_ Yeolchan di radio. Ia mengangkat alis, mengerjapkan mata, lalu meletakkan naskahnya. Ia membesarkan volume radio kecilnya dan bertopang dagu. Senyumnya mengembang. Ternyata Chanyeol menepati janjinya.

_"Tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi... Paris berubah menjadi kota yang indah tepat di depan mataku dan musim gugur juga mulai terasa menyenangkan. Gadis itu yang membuat segalanya berubah. Dia sangat suka kota ini dan sangat suka musim gugur. Mengherankan sekali... Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku gampang dipengaruhi, tetapi kenapa gadis ini dengan mudahnya membuatku berubah pikiran?Gadis Musim Gugur, bukankah kau sudah janji mau menerima ajakan kencanku? Kau punya waktu hari ini?"_

Baekhyun hampir tidak percaya mendengar permintaan kencan yang langsung dan terbuka itu. Belum pernah ada yang mengajaknya kencan lewan radio. Sebelum ia bisa berpikir lebih jauh, ponselnya berdering.

_"Allô?"_

"_Allô_, Gadis Musim Gugur," sapa laki-laki di ujung sana.

Chanyeol. Senyum Baekhyun melebar.

"Gadis Musim Gugur?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menahan tawa.

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol. "Kau sedang mendengarkan radio, kan?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Berati kau sudah mendengar penyiarnya membacakan suratku?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Jadi kau tentu tahu kalau kaulah gadis aneh yang menyukai musim gugur dalam ceritaku tadi." Chanyeol tertawa. "Dan aku menunggu jawabanmu."

"Kau selalu memakai cara ini kalau ingin mengajak seorang gadis kencan?" gurau Baekhyun.

"Melalui radio?" Chanyeol balas bertanya. "Tidak. Ini yang pertama kali. Aku sedang merasa kreatif. Bagaimana? Mau menemaniku hari ini?"

Baekhyun tidak perlu waktu untuk berpikir. "Dengan senang hati, _Monsieur_ Yeolchan," sahutnya, lalu tertawa.

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Sejak hari itu Chanyeol sering menulis surat ke_ Je me souviens_... dan membuat Baekhyun selalu menanti-nantikan acara itu. Isi suratnya selalu mengenai hal-hal yang sepele namun anehnya berkesan, seperti ...

_"Sebelumnya aku sudah tahu dia suka Paris, musim gugur (tentu saja!), Sungai Seine, Seolleongtang , cat kuku warna-warni, dan mengoceh panjang-lebar. Kemarin aku baru tahu dia juga suka nonton film-film klasik. Salah satu film favoritnya sepanjang masa, menurut pengakuannya, adalah Breakfast At Tiffany‟s. Tentu bisa ditebak juga bahwa Audrey Hepburn adalah aktris favoritnya dan Moon River adalah lagu kesukaannya. Kalian punya lagu itu? Bisa putarkan untuknya? Dia pasti senang sekali." _

_..._

_"Astaga! Dia menangis tersedu-sedu ketika kami menonton DVD My Girl di tempatku, terutama di bagian ketika tokoh yang diperankan si kecil Macaulay Culkin meninggal dunia. Walaupun dia menghabiskan seluruh persediaan tisuku, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku malah senang, karena dia mengaku itu pertama kalinya dia mengizinkan dirinya menangis di depan orang lain saat sedang menonton film."_

_..._

_"Kepalaku pusing sekali hari ini. Badan juga terasa tidak enak. Semua itu karena aku terpaksa menuruti permintaannya. Dia membujukku—nyaris memaksa!—menemaninya ke Disneyland kemarin. Bukan hanya menemaninya ke tempat bermain untuk anak-anak balita itu, tetapi juga menemaninya mencoba seluruh permainan mengerikan di sana. Kau tahu, kan, jenis permainan yang bisa membuat jantung copot, mengobrak-abrik isi perut, dan menjungkirbalikkan otak? Dengan rendah hati kuakui aku sama sekali tidak tahan dengan permainan seperti itu. Tapi harap dicatat, aku tidak mengeluh. Setidaknya sedikit pengorbananku itu membuatnya senang."_

_..._

_"Ternyata dia bisa memasak! Aku sudah pernah mencoba masakannya dan dia hampir sama jagonya denganku. Hari ini giliran siapa yang memasak makan malam ya? Dia atau aku? Aku lupa. Pokoknya hari ini makan malam di tempatnya saja._

_"Gadis Musim Gugur, aku akan ke sana sepulang kerja."_

_..._

_"Aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Kurasa dia sedang mendengarkan radio sambil bertopang dagu dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Nah, sekarang ia menaikkan alisnya karena heran, lalu keningnya berkerut. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berpikir bagaimana aku bisa menebak dengan benar. Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku sering memerhatikannya. Karena sering memerhatikannya, tanpa sadar aku jadi mengenal semua kebiasaannya."_

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

"Kau kira sedang menulis buku harian?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Ia berusaha terdengar kesal, tetapi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar.

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku terus menulis ke acara itu karena kau bilang aku punya banyak penggemar yang harus dipuaskan?" balas Chanyeol ceria.

Baekhyun menarik napas dan menyerah. "Baiklah, aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena telah memuaskan para pendengar kami."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Jangan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Tidak. Kau punya rencana apa?"

"Aku dengar ada restoran baru yang enak. Mau coba?"

"Tentu saja. Kau yang traktir?"

Chanyeol menghela napas dengan berlebihan. "Bukankah kau yang ingin berterima kasih padaku?"

"Astaga! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yang traktir hari ini," kata Baekhyun pura-pura tidak sabar. "Di mana kita bertemu nanti?"

Ketika akhirnya ia menutup ponsel, Baekhyun melihat Tiffany sedang memerhatikannya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa itu tadi? Laki-laki, kan?" tanya Tiffany dengan nada menggoda.

"Sehun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Alis Tiffany terangkat. Heran dan agak kaget. "Bukan?" tanyanya sambil menggeleng, mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun. "Lalu siapa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan

mencondongkan badan ke depan. Tiffany menyingkirkan laptop dan ikut mencondongkan tubuh sehingga kepala mereka berdekatan.

"Kau bisa menjaga rahasia?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara rendah penuh rahasia.

Kedua alis Tiffany terangkat. "Tentu saja," sahutnya cepat. "Kau kan kenal aku."

"Orang yang tadi meneleponku," bisik Baekhyun dengan nada misterius, "adalah _Monsieur_ Yeolchan."

Mata Tiffany membesar. "Yang benar?" serunya terkejut.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia teman Sehun."

"Jangan-jangan kau adalah gadis... Gadis Musim Gugur?" tebak Tiffany.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Julukan itu memang kedengaran konyol."

Tiffany terdiam sejenak dan berpikir-pikir. "Kau tahu siapa gadis yang ditemuinya di bandara? Disuratnya yang pertama kali itu? Jangan-jangan..."

Dengan menyesal Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, tapi sayang sekali, aku bukan gadis yang ditemuinya di bandara atau di kelab. Aku sendiri juga penasaran sekali siapa gadis itu."

"Oh?"

Baekhyun bangkit. "Nah, sekarang aku permisi dulu. Aku ada janji makan malam. Oh ya, Tiffany, jangan katakan pada siapa pun tentang Chanyeol. Oke? Ini rahasia kita berdua."

"Baekhyun," panggil Tiffany tiba-tiba. "Ajak dia ke pesta ulang tahunku."

"Siapa? Chanyeol? Kenapa?"

"Ayolah," bujuk Tiffany dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku ingin tahu seperti apa orangnya. Tampan?"

"Wah? Bukankah kau sudah punya pacar?" Baekhyun balas bertanya dengan nada bergurau.

"Tidak ada hubungannya," bantah Tiffany. "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu. Ajak dia. Oke?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku tidak takut kau merebutnya. Baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia bersedia datang atau tidak."

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Chanyeol menatap kertas di tangannya, lalu beralih menatap pemandangan Sungai Seine di luar jendela. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang dan kembali menatap nomor telepon yang tertera di kertas yang dipegangnya itu. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan menghubungi nomor tersebut.

Jantungnya berdebar keras dan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel dibenamkan ke saku celananya sementara menunggu hubungan tersambung. Kemudian...

"_Allô?_"

Chanyeol mendengar suara orang itu di ujung sana. Suara seorang pria yang bernada rendah dan dalam. Sesaat ia tidak bisa bersuara. Gugup. Ia sadar ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"_Allô?_" Suara orang itu terdengar lagi.

Kali ini Chanyeol mengumpulkan segenap tenaga dan keberaniannya dan menjawab, "_Bon soir_. Benarkah ini _Monsieur_ **Jean-Daniel Lemercier**?" Nama itu diucapkannya dengan berat sekali.

Sesaat tidak terdengar jawaban, lalu, "Benar, saya sendiri," sahut pria di ujung sana.

"Selamat malam, _Monsieur_," Chanyeol mengulangi. "Saya minta maaf karena mengganggu Anda malam-malam begini, tapi saya berharap bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Anda."

Lawan bicaranya bertanya dengan nada curiga, "Kalau boleh tahu mengenai apa? Dan dengan siapa saya bicara?"

Chanyeol menarik napas. "Ini tentang Sanae Park," sahutnya pelan dan jelas.

"Sanae Park?" pria itu mengulangi, seakan nama itu tidak membangkitkan ingatan apa-apa.

"Mungkin Anda lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Sanae Nakata," Chanyeol menambahkan dengan cepat. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Jean-Daniel Lemercier masih ingat? Ingatkah ia pada gadis yang ditemuinya di Jepang hampir tiga puluh tahun yang lalu? Apakah ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu?

"Nakata?" Nada suara yang terdengar di ujung sana berubah. "Maksudmu, Sanae Nakata?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Pria itu masih ingat. Ternyata masih ingat...

"Tunggu sebentar. Tolong katakan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan Sanae? Siapa ini?"

Chanyeol menarik napas dengan susah payah.

"Nama saya Park Chanyeol. Sanae Nakata adalah ibu saya," sahut Chanyeol akhirnya. "Dan saya berharap bisa bertemu dengan Anda, _Monsieur_. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan... Besok siang? Baiklah, saya pasti datang."

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Sehun meneguk air putih yang disuguhkan sambil melirik jam tangannya. Baekhyun sudah terlambat 23 menit, tapi Sehun tidak heran. Ia tidak berharap gadis itu bisa muncul tepat waktu, karena itu sama artinya dengan berharap salju turun di bulan Juli.

Hari ini Sehun mengajak Baekhyun makan siang untuk menebus acara makan siang mereka yang batal beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehun sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi Byun Baekhyun yang marah-marah atau Byun Baekhyun yang merajuk, tapi tadi ketika ia menelepon Baekhyun, gadis itu kedengarannya riang-riang saja. Memang agak aneh, tapi Sehun berpikir mungkin gadis itu menunggu sampai mereka bertemu muka dan setelah itu Baekhyun akan memuntahkan kekesalannya karena ditinggalkan begitu saja di restoran waktu itu.

Baiklah, Sehun mengaku ia memang salah, tapi Sehun yakin bisa menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia sudah lama mengenal gadis itu dan ia tahu bagaimana harus menghadapinya.

Pintu _bistro_ kecil itu terbuka dan Sehun mengangkat wajah. Baekhyun masuk dan memandang berkeliling ruangan. Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itumelihatnya dan langsung tersenyum. Oh, kelihatannya Baekhyun tidak marah.

"_Bonjour_," sapa Baekhyun sambil menempelkan pipinya di pipi Sehun. "Maaf, aku agak terlambat."

"Aku sudah terbiasa menunggu," gurau Sehun.

Aneh... Gadis ini sungguh terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak kesal. Tidak marah.

"Kau tidak mengajak Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun setelah ia duduk dan melepas jaketnya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak," sahutnya, masih berusaha menebak-nebak jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar tidak kesal dengan kejadian hari itu? "Tadi aku sudah mengajaknya, tapi katanya dia punya janji makan siang dengan seseorang, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut."

"Oh?" gumam Baekhyun, lalu membuka menu yang ada di meja. "Kau sudah pesan?"

Pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan. Setelah masing-masing menyebutkan apa yang mereka inginkan, si pelayan mengangguk dan meninggalkan meja mereka. Sehun baru akan membuak mulut untuk bertanya ketika ponsel Baekhyun berdering.

"_Allô?_"

Sehun melihat senyum Baekhyun mengembang.

"Oh, hai! Kau sedang di mana?" tanya gadis itu. "Di jalan?... Aku? Aku sedang makan siang bersama Sehun." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun.

Siapa? Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun tanpa suara. Pasti orang yang kenal dengannya juga, karena Baekhyun menyebut-nyebut namanya. Baekhyun memberi isyarat dengan tangannya supaya Sehun menunggu sebentar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu dari Sehun... Ya, katanya kau punya janji makan siang dengan seseorang," lanjut gadis itu di telepon. "Dengan siapa?... Oh, baiklah. Nanti saja baru kau ceritakan padaku."

Alis Sehun terangkat. Lho...?

Baekhyun diam sejenak sambil mengangguk-angguk, lalu berkata, "Sibuk sampai malam?... Mm, aku masih harus siaran nanti... Oke. Sampai nanti."

Sehun menunggu sampai Baekhyun mematikan ponsel, lalu bertanya, "Siapa yang menelepon tadi?"

"Chanyeol," jawab gadis itu polos.

"Chanyeol?" ulang Sehun. Ia nyaris tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. Apa maksudnya ini? Ia semakin bingung. "Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa meneleponmu? Maksudku, bukankah kalian baru bertemu sekali?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, lalu seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia bergumam, "Aaah... Benar juga. Aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Sebenarnya kami sudah sering bertemu. Kau benar, Sehun. Dia memang orang yang baik dan sangat menyenangkan."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, meminta Baekhyun bercerita lebih pelan. "Aku sudah ketinggalan banyak. Coba ceritakan dari awal."

Baekhyun pun menceritakan semuanya. Setelah selesai ia mengerutkan kening. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol belum memberitahumu soal ini?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Di kantor sibuk sekali, jadi kami jarang sekali bertemu," sahutnya. "Kalaupun bertemu, kami hanya sempat membicarakan masalah pekerjaan. Tidak ada waktu banyak untuk mengobrol. Setiap hari di kantor dia bekerja seperti mesin."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. "Oh?"

Pelayan datang lagi dan membawakan pesanan mereka. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, lalu Sehun membuka mulut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak marah padaku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hari itu acara makan siang kita batal." Jelas Sehun.

"Oh... itu," gumam Baekhyun. Ia mendesis pelan dan mengangguk-angguk. "Sewaktu kau meninggalkanku demi si _orang-orangan saw_... maksudku, pacarmu itu?"

"Dia bukan pacarku," Sehun membela diri. "Setidaknya, belum bisa dibilang pacar."

"Terserahlah."

"Lalu, kau tidak marah?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Baekhyun meletakkan garpunya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak sabar. "Tentu saja aku marah," katanya jengkel. "Siapa yang tidak marah kalau ditinggalkan begitu saja padahal kau yang lebih dulu mengajakku makan siang." Lalu sikapnya melunak. "Tapi setelah itu Chanyeol mengajakku makan malam. Kau tahu makanan selalu membuatku terhibur. Dia memasak udon dan mengundangku makan di tempatnya. Ternyata dia pintar sekali memasak. Sayang sekali waktu itu kau tidak bisa ikut. Makan malamnya sangat menyenangkan."

Sehun membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan kening berkerut. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi antara dua orang itu? Walaupun Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kenapa Sehun merasa sepertinya gadis itu menyukai Chanyeol?

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Akhirnya Chanyeol berhadapan dengannya.

**Jean-Daniel Lemercier** yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya adalah seorang pria berusia sekitar lima puluhan yang tampan, tinggi, dan berambut cokelat. Matanya bersinar cerdas. Penampilannya rapi dan terawat.

"Jadi Sanae sudah meninggal dunia?" gumam pria yang lebih tua itu sambil menyesap kopinya dengan perlahan. Suara dan sinar matanya mengandung penyesalan. Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa menyahut.

Mereka berdua berada di restoran mewah di sebuah hotel berbintang. Mereka sepakat bertemu di sana pada jam makan siang. Ketika Chanyeol tiba di sana, Jean-Daniel Lemercier sudah datang lebih dulu dan menunggunya. Pria itu langsung bertanya mengenai ibunya dan Chanyeol mengatakan ibunya sudah meninggal dunia.

"Tepatnya kapan?" tanya Jean-Daniel Lemercier tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Kelihatannya pria itu agak terguncang dengan kabar itu.

Chanyeol menyahut datar, "Setahun yang lalu."

Pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu mengangguk muram, dan bertanya lagi, "Dia tidak menderita, bukan?"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik. "Tidak."

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara, lalu Jean-Daniel Lemercier memecah keheningan. "Aku turut menyesal," katanya tulus. "Apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari saku dalam jasnya dan meletakkannya di meja, di depan pria itu. Ia segera menarik kembali tangannya ketika menyadari tangannya sedikit gemetar.

Jean-Daniel Lemercier menatap surat yang disodorkan, lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ini surat yang ditulis ibuku sebelum Beliau meninggal dunia," jawab Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat wajah dan memandang Jean-Daniel Lemercier yang sudah memegang surat itu.

"Tapi surat ini ditujukan untukmu," kata pria itu begitu melihat nama yang tertulis di amplop.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Memang benar. Tapi saya ingin Anda membacanya, _Monsieur_. Ibu juga ingin Anda membacanya, karena Beliau menulisnya dalam bahasa Prancis." Jean-Daniel Lemercier menurut dan mulai membaca. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah dan keningnya berkerut. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ia semakin gugup. Telapak tangannya terasa lembap. Inilah yang selalu dikhawatirkannya. Saat ini. Ketika rahasia mulai terbongkar. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan berbagai reaksi yang akan diterimanya.

"Ibu tidak pernah berkata apa pun ketika masih hidup. Seperti yang Anda baca di surat itu, Ibu berharap saya bisa bertemu dengan Anda," kata-katanya semakin berat, "karena ternyata Anda adalah ayah kandung saya."

Jean-Daniel Lemercier menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan tetap menatap surat di tangannya. Wajahnya pucat.

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bersuara, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol bisa mendengar debar jantungnya sendiri. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Pria itu menatap lekat-lekat surat yang dipegangnya. Sebelah tangannya bertopang pada lengan kursi dan mengusap-usap pelipisnya.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bagaimana perasaan Jean-Daniel Lemercier? Apakah ia marah? Sedih? Bingung? Kaget?

Chanyeol menarik napas. "Dalam suratnya Ibu berkata kalau kalian sempat menjalin hubungan. Saya tidak tahu kenapa Anda meninggalkan Ibu ketika Ibu sedang hamil..."

"Aku tidak tahu... ibumu hamil," sela Jean-Daniel Lemercier. Ia menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus.

Sinar matanya hangat dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol menatap mata itu dan tidak menemukan kemarahan di sana. Tidak ada. Ia mendapati dirinya memercayai pria itu.

Pria yang lebih tua itu melanjutkan, "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Kalau aku tahu... aku..."

Chanyeol memaksakan seulas senyum. "Saya tidak menyalahkan Anda, Monsieur. Bagaimanapun juga Ibu akhirnya menikah dengan Kenichi Park, ayah saya. Ayah saya orang yang sangat baik. Tidak pintar, tidak kaya, tapi sangat baik. Ayah menerima Ibu apa adanya dan selalu menganggap saya anak kandungnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang harus disesalkan."

Jean-Daniel Lemercier masih shock. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Saya harap Anda tidak salah paham dengan tujuan saya menemui Anda. Saya tidak kekurangan apa pun, jadi saya tidak ingin meminta apa pun dari Anda. Saya hanya sekadar menuruti permintaan almarhumah ibu saya. Ibu saya ingin agar saya dan ayah kandung saya saling mengenal. Dan sekarang kita... sudah berkenalan, _Monsieur_."

Pria yang lebih tua itu menarik napas berat, lalu bertanya, "Apakah kau marah pada ibumu karena tidak memberitahumu lebih awal?"

Chanyeol menunduk. Ia tidak mengira pria itu akan menanyakan hal itu, karena itu ia tidak bisa menjawab. Sebenarnya ya, ia sempat merasa marah. Marah karena dibohongi begitu lama, tapi sekarang...

"Aku harap kau tidak marah kepada ibumu." Chanyeol mendengar suara rendah pria itu. "Aku yakin kau tahu ibumu sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Chanyeol menatap wajah pria yang ternyata adalah ayah kandungnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga akan mendapat reaksi seperti ini dari Jean-Daniel Lemercier. Tadinya ia mengira pria itu akan membantah, menolak semua penjelasan, tidak bersedia mengakui apa pun, dan menuntut bukti. Kalaupun pria itu menolak percaya, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia tidak berusaha mendapat pengakuan. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya, seperti yang diinginkan ibunya. Tapi pria di hadapannya sekarang ini begitu berbeda. Ia merasa lega.

"Apakah Anda sendiri marah pada Ibu karena tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang kehamilannya?" Chanyeol mendengar dirinya sendiri bertanya.

Jean-Daniel Lemercier berpikir sejenak. "Marah bukan kata yang tepat," sahutnya pelan. "Aku hanya heran. Tapi mungkin karena kami putus hubungan dan aku pergi dari Jepang, dia berpikir aku tidak akan peduli padanya lagi."

"Anda sudah berkeluarga, _Monsieur_?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin lebih mengenal ayah kandungnya.

Jean-Daniel Lemercier tersenyum lemah. "Aku pernah menikah. Itu terjadi beberapa tahun setelah aku meninggalkan Jepang dan kembali ke Paris," sahutnya. "Aku punya seorang anak perempuan. Namanya **Rebecca**. Mungkin lain kali akan kukenalkan kau kepadanya."

Chanyeol memaksakan seulas senyum. Ia tidak yakin sudah siap berkenalan dengan anggota keluarga Lemercier yang lain. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, _Monsieur_. Kita baru saja berkenalan hari ini."

Ayah kandungnya mengangguk kecil. "Kau benar," katanya. "Pelan-pelan saja. Kita punya banyak waktu. Aku berharap kita bisa saling mengenal sedikit demi sedikit."

Chanyeol menunduk dan menarik napas pelan. Awal yang baik, pikirnya. Tidak seperti yang ditakutkannya selama ini. Jean-Daniel Lemercier memang sangat terkejut dan kebingungan, tapi pria itu bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Syukurlah...

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jean-Daniel Lemercier sedang memandangnya dengan mata yang bersinar ramah.

"Aku senang kau datang mencariku," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Annyeong~

Mianhae updatenya lama, Minggu kemarin aku abis berduka nenekku meninggal, jadi baru sempet upload sekarang.

Salam **ChanBaek** is real:*

Chu~


	7. Chapter 6

**Autumn in Paris**

**Remake story by ****Ilana Tan**

**Ps: Author hanya mengganti nama tokoh dan beberapa detail lainnya untuk menunjang jalannya cerita**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**(Genderswitch)**

**.**

**Seandainya masih ada harapan - sekecil apapun - untuk mengubah kenyataan, ia bersedia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada harapan itu.**

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

Chanyeol keluar dari restoran dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Selesai! Mimpi buruknya berakhir sudah. Beban yang selama ini mengimpit dadanya terangkat sudah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dulu ia bertindak bodoh. Kenapa ia harus menunggu selama itu untuk bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri? Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena ia takut. Saat itu ia takut ayah kandungnya akan menolak percaya dan takut situasinya malah semakin parah. Ia juga akan frustrasi. Walaupun ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak butuh pengakuan, tapi bagaimana jadinya bila kau tahu orang itu adalah ayah kandungmu dan dia menolakmu? Siapa pun tidak suka ditolak, terlebih oleh orangtua kandung sendiri.

Namun terbukti ketakutannya tidak beralasan sama sekali karena Jean-Daniel Lemercier sangat berbeda dari apa yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Chanyeol senang akhirnya mereka berhasil melalui saat-saat sulit itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Paris terlihat jauh lebih indah. Daun-daun yang berguguran tidak lagi terasa tragis baginya. Chanyeol menghirup udara dalam-dalam, seakan ingin menghilangkan sisa masalah yang mengganjal di dada. Di saat-saat seperti ini orang pertama yang muncul dalam pikirannya adalah gadis yang seperti obat penenang baginya. Byun Baekhyun.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol, dan menempelkan benda itu ke telinga. Ia menunggu sebentar. Begitu terdengar suara di ujung sana, senyumnya otomatis mengembang.

"Baekhyun-chan, kau punya waktu?... Sebentar saja... Ya, sekarang... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

"Ayah kandungmu?" Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Ia mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangan, lalu bertanya sekali lagi, "Kau tadi bilang, ayah kandungmu?"

"Mm-hmm," sahut Chanyeol santai.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku panjang di pinggir jalan, di bawah pohon-pohon yang daunnya berwarna cokelat, tidak jauh dari stasiun radio tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Chanyeol baru saja menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan cinta pertama ibunya yang juga adalah ayah kandungnya.

Baekhyun terpana, kaget dengan berita itu. Kejutan lain dari Park Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu-ragu. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku lega semuanya sudah selesai."

"Ayah kandungmu itu... orang baik?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mm... Kelihatannya begitu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia belum pernah menemui masalah seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghibur ataupun mendukung Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba pundaknya terasa berat. Ia menoleh dan melihat kepala Chanyeol bersandar di pundaknya. Ia terkesiap dan wajahnya memanas.

"Chan, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Sebentar saja," gumam Chanyeol, tanpa mengangkat kepala. "Biarkan aku begini sebentar saja. Aku capek sekali."

Baekhyun pun berhenti bergerak-gerak. Ia bahkan menahan napas dan berusaha meredakan debar jantungnya yang semakin cepat, takut Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"Aku baru tahu sekarang kenapa ibuku selalu memaksaku belajar bahasa Prancis sejak aku kecil," gumam Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam. "Ternyata Ibu ingin aku bisa bertemu dengan ayahku suatu hari nanti."

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dan menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Lega sekali karena masalahku sudah selesai," katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya malam ini?"

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan. "Ah, benar! Kau pernah janji mau masak kari. Malam ini? Oke?"

Chanyeol tergelak. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan menyentuh kepala Baekhyun. "Oke."

Saat itu Baekhyun hanya bisa tercengang. Sesaat ketika Chanyeol membelai kepalanya, ia tidak bisa merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri.

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Chanyeol baru saja duduk di depan meja kerjanya ketika Sehun menghambur masuk ke ruangan.

"Di sini rupanya," kata Sehun sambil berdiri di hadapannya.

Chanyeol memandang temannya dengan bingung. "Sehun? Ada masalah?"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan masalah pekerjaan. Aku datang ke sini untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang pribadi."

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh dan mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Baekhyun bahwa kalian berdua sering bertemu," kata Sehun sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. "Ya, benar," sahutnya. Lalu ia teringat sama sekali belum pernah memberitahu Sehun tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun berhenti mondar-mandir dan menatapnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa tujuanmu?" tanyanya langsung.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata. "Apa tujuanku?"

Sehun menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya serius. "Dengar," katanya, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Baekhyun sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau mempermainkannya."

"Astaga! Sehun..."

"Aku serius, Chanyeol," sela Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk hubungan kalian, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Jangan main-main dengannya."

Chanyeol menghela napas dan mengangkat kedua tangan. "Sehun, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap begini? Apakah kau selalu begini dengan setiap laki-laki yang dekat dengannya?"

"Tidak," sahut Sehun. "Karena sebelum ini Baekhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan gejala-gejala ia menyukai laki-laki mana pun."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. Tiba-tiba percakapan ini menjadi menarik.

"Lalu maksudmu sekarang dia menunjukkan gejala-gejala itu?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa bisa menahan rasa senang yang tiba-tiba saja terbit dalam hatinya.

"Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol, jangan senyum-senyum begitu. Aku tidak sedang bercanda," kata Sehun tidak sabar. "Dengar, aku merasa dia mulai menyukaimu. Jadi kalau kau tidak serius dengannya, cepat-cepatlah menyingkir. Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun sakit hati atau semacamnya gara-gara kau."

Itu kabar yang bagus sekali. Senyum Chanyeol melebar, lalu berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

"Chanyeol, kau dengar atau tidak?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku mengerti, Teman. Sungguh, aku mengerti maksudmu." Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan melanjutkan, "Tenang saja, Sehun. Aku tidak main-main dengan Baekhyun-chan. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Sehun menatapnya dengan heran. "Baekhyun-chan?"

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

"Baek, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Tiffany begitu Baekhyun kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan tersenyum. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Tiffany menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Baru bertemu seseorang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, menikmati rasa penasaran temannya.

Tiffany menengadah, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Pasti bukan Sehun."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. Bagaimana temannya bisa menebak begitu? Ia membuka mulut,

"Bagaim..."

Tepat pada saat itu ponselnya berdering. Baekhyun mengangkat jari telunjuknya menyuruh Tiffany menunggu sebentar, lalu menjawab ponselnya.

"_Allo_?... Oh, Daddy!" Baekhyun memindahkan ponselnya dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. "Malam ini? Tidak bisa... Mm, aku sudah punya janji... Oke, lain kali saja... Aku akan ke tempat Daddy kalau tidak sibuk... Hari ini Daddy boleh makan bersama salah satu pacar Daddy... Oke?... Oke... Sampai jumpa."

"Dengan _Monsieur_ Yeolchan?" tanya Tiffany langsung.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Apa?" Lalu ia teringat pembicaraan mereka sebelum ayahnya menelepon. "Ooh... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Tiffany tersenyum puas. "Jangan meremehkan Tiffany Young. Aku pandai menebak yang masalah begini. Kau sadar, tidak, akhir-akhir ini kau sering menyebut-nyebut nama Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun berpikir-pikir, lalu menggeleng.

"Dulu kau sering menyebut nama Sehun," jelas Tiffany. "Tapi sekarang kau lebih sering menyebut nama Chanyeol. Dulu kau menunggu-nunggu telepon dari Sehun, sekarang kau tersenyum seperti orang gila kalau Chanyeol menelepon. Kau tentu tahu apa artinya semua itu."

Oh... Memangnya dia begitu? Baekhyun tidak merasa ia melakukan semua yang dikatakan Tiffany. Ia memang senang setiap kali mendapat telepon dari Chanyeol, tapi apakah ia sering membicarakan Chanyeol? Hmm...

"Kau sadar apa artinya?" tanya Tiffany sekali lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukainya."

"Siapa?"

"Chanyeol, tentu saja. Siapa lagi?"

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

Tiffany mendesah. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng. Ia tidak tahu perasaannya. Sungguh. Bukankah selama ini ia menyukai Sehun? Masa begitu mudahnya ia beralih ke laki-laki lain?

"Coba jawab pertanyaanku," kata Tiffany serius. "Ketika kau bersama Park Chanyeol, apakah kau merasa bahagia?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Ketika kalian mengobrol, apakah kau pernah merasa bosan?"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng. Tidak pernah. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Malah selalu mengejutkannya.

"Apakah jantungmu berdebar dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali dia menatapmu atau tersenyum kepadamu?"

Baekhyun berpikir lagi, dan akhirnya mengangguk. Bahkan kadang-kadang jantungnya serasa berhenti berdegup.

"Tadi... Ketika aku menemuinya tadi," katanya perlahan. "Dia sempat menyentuh kepalaku. Seperti ini." Ia menyentuh puncak kepalanya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. "Hanya sebentar, tapi jantungku langsung tidak keruan. Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi, Tiff?"

Tiffany menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan tersenyum senang. "Lihat saja dirimu. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Apa perlu kuulangi?"

"Tapi, Tiff, bukankah aku menyukai Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Ia tahu ia kedengarannya seperti orang bodoh karena bertanya pada orang lain mengenai perasaannya sendiri. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai dua orang sekaligus? Itu tidak benar."

Tiffany menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan bertanya lagi."

Baekhyun memandang temannya, berharap Tiffany punya cara untuk mendapatkan kesimpulan yang tepat.

"Ketika kau bersama Sehun, apakah kau merasa bahagia?" Tiffany mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ya, tentu saja. Sangat menyenangkan bersama Sehun.

"Ketika kalian mengobrol, apakah kau pernah merasa bosan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan.

"Apakah jantungmu berdebar dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali dia menatapmu atau tersenyum kepadamu?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengetuk dagunya dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan berpikir. Tidak, sepertinya jantungnya tidak berdebar kencang kalau bersama Sehun. Ia memang senang bersama laki-laki itu, tapi tidak ada perasaan seperti napas tercekat, jantung berdebar kencang, atau bahkan jantung seakan berhenti berdetak. Biasa saja.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

Tiffany tersenyum puas. "Nah, lihat, kan? Kau menyukai mereka berdua, hanya saja rasa sukamu berbeda antara Sehun dan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya seakan baru tersadar dari mimpi.

"Kau menyukai Sehun sebagai teman, tapi kau menyukai Chanyeol sebagai laki-laki," Tiffany menyimpulkan.

Baekhyun masih tetap diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mengajaknya ke pestaku?" tanya Tiffany.

"Oh"

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

"ini tempatnya?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka tiba di depan kelab mewah bernama La Vue.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ini kelab paling keren di Paris," katanya bangga. "Kau pernah ke sini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Pernah. Satu kali."

Masih jelas sekali dalam ingatannya ketika ia datang ke kelab ini. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan si gadis dari bandara itu. Ia juga penasaran apakah si "Hugo" masih menjadi bartender di tempat ini.

"Kelab yang bagus, bukan? Ini salah satu kelab milik ayahku," lanjut Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Ayo, masuk."

...

"Hei, dia tampan," bisik Tiffany di dekat Baekhyun. "Tangkapan yang bagus."

Baekhyun mendesis dan menyiku lengan temannya, takut Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan Tiffany.

"Tangkapan? Memangnya dia ikan?" tukas Baekhyun lirih.

Tiffany tidak peduli dan melanjutkan, "Kau beruntung. Kalau aku belum punya Nick, sudah kurebut dia darimu."

Baekhyun tertawa. Ia memerhatikan temannya meneguk bir yang tersisa di botol sampai habis.

Sepertinya Tiffany sudah agak mabuk, tapi dia tidak sendirian. Sehun juga sudah terlihat mabuk karena mereka minum terus sejak tadi. Berbotol-botol bir dan gelas-gelas koktail kosong bertebaran di meja bundar itu.

Tiffany hanya mengundang beberapa orang untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Selain Tiffany dan pacarnya, Nick, yang hadir di sana hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Miranda. Seperti yang sudah diduga Baekhyun, Sehun mengajak pacar barunya untuk dikenalkan kepada teman-temannya.

Harus Baekhyun akui ia merasa agak kecewa karena Miranda sama sekali berbeda dari dugaannya. Miranda yang duduk tepat di hadapannya ini berwajah cantik, bermata hijau dan berambut hitam panjang bukan kuning jagung. Dan dengan menyesal Baekhyun harus mengakui tidak ada orang-orangan sawah yang terlihat seseksi itu.

"Sepertinya bukan cuma aku yang punya pikiran merebut Chanyeol darimu," kata Tiffany tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Chanyeol dan melihat Miranda sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki itu. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol. Sesekali wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan mempertontonkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Sehun asyik mengobrol dengan Nick sehingga tidak terlalu memerhatikan pacarnya yang duduk di sampingnya sedang berusaha selingkuh... dan yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol. O-oh, tunggu sebentar!

"Kau mau minum lagi? Biar kuambilkan," kata Chanyeol menawarkan sambil menunjuk gelas Miranda yang sudah kosong.

"Tentu saja," sahut Miranda dengan senyum manis yang membuat Baekhyun naik darah.

Wanita itu baru akan membuka mulut lagi dan Baekhyun langsung tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Secepat kilat, sebelum Miranda sempat mengucapkan apa pun, Baekhyun menyela dengan suara keras—hampir seperti teriakan pernyataan perang zaman dulu, "Chanyeol, kau mau ke bar? Aku ikut!"

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi dengan cepat dan melemparkan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya ke arah Miranda yang membalasnya dengan senyum sopan. Wanita itu bahkan tidak boleh bermimpi ingin mendekati Chanyeol. Coba saja kalau berani.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol ke bar yang ramai.

"Ternyata kau baik sekali," komentar Baekhyun dengan nada sinis begitu mereka berdiri berdampingan di meja bar.

"Hm? Baik bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau harus mengambilkan minuman untuknya?" tanya Baekhyun ketus, sama sekali tidak memandang Chanyeol. Ia tahu ia terdengar kekanak-kanakan, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Karena tidak mendengar jawaban, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas dan mendapati laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanya Baekhyun, lalu mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Ia merasa Chanyeol bisa membaca pikirannya hanya dengan menatap matanya dan itu berbahaya.

"Byun Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol. "Coba pandang aku."

Karena Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan lembut, Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain berpaling dengan enggan dan memandang Chanyeol.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya laki-laki itu. Senyumnya makin lebar.

"Tidak," cetus Baekhyun langsung. Siapa yang cemburu? Tidak ada.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Jantung Baekhyun langsung meloncat tidak beraturan.

"Aku menawarinya minuman lagi sebagai alasan untuk menyingkir dari sana," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tertarik padanya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Sedikit pun tidak?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Yah... Dia memang cantik sekali," gumamnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Tapi tidak, dia bukan tipeku," lanjut Chanyeol tenang. Ia berpaling ke arah Baekhyun. "Makanya kau tidak perlu cemas. Kau tahu, kulitmu bisa cepat keriput kalau kau berkerut seperti itu terus."

Baekhyun mendengus walaupun dalam hatinya senang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol—sebelum laki-laki itu bicara tenang keriput dan semacamnya itu. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, ia hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kau mau minum lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencari-cari bartender yang entah ada di mana.

"Kau tahu, pada saat-saat seperti sekarang inilah aku senang dengan posisiku sebagai anak bos," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar ketika akhirnya ia berhasil melihat bartender di ujung sana.

Chanyeol tidak sempat bertanya apa maksudnya karena Baekhyun sudah memalingkan wajah.

"Édouard!" seru gadis itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah bartender botak yang sedang melayani seorang tamu.

Begitu tahu siapa yang menyerukan namanya, bartender yang dipanggil Édouard itu segera menghampiri mereka dengan senyum lebar yang ramah. "Hai, Baek. Mau pesan apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum puas. "Anak bos selalu mendapat pelayanan utama."

Chanyeol memandang bartender di hadapan mereka dan bertanya pada Baekhyun, "Édouard?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia memperkenalkan kedua pria itu. "Édouard, ini temanku, Chanyeol. Chanyeol, ini Édouard. Dia sudah cukup lama bekerja di sini. Salah satu bartender favorit ayahku," jelas Baekhyun. "Tapi sayangnya, bukan favoritku, karena dia tidak pernah mengizinkanku minum banyak."

"Koreksi," sela Édouard dengan senyum lebar. "Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu minum sampai mabuk."

"Tapi mabuk itu menyenangkan," gurau Baekhyun.

"Coba katakan itu lagi kalau kau sedang muntah-muntah," balas Édouard.

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau terdengar persis seperti Mommyku. Mommy tidak pernah mengizinkan aku minum sedikit pun selama aku tinggal di Korea. Membosankan. Padahal aku tidak pernah minum sampai mabuk. Aku tahu batasnya." Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dan berkata, "Temanku ingin menambah minuman."

Édouard mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol dan ekspresinya agak berubah. Keningnya berkerut seakan berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Oh, bukankah kau yang...?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Wah, masih ingat padaku?"

Édouard menjentikkan jari. "Kau yang waktu itu ada di sini."

Baekhyun memandang mereka dengan heran. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini? "Kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga," sahut Chanyeol. "Aku mengenalnya dengan nama Hugo, tapi ternyata namanya bukan Hugo."

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti.

Édouard tiba-tiba menunjuk Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat dan berkata kepada Baekhyun,

"Tanyakan padanya!"

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama lain begitu kau sudah mabuk. Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku," celoteh Édouard menggebu-gebu. "Sekarang kau boleh tanya padanya. Dia dengar sendiri ketika kau tidak mau berhenti minum dan terus memanggilku Hugo."

Baekhyun melongo. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan Édouard? Hugo siapa? Siapa yan gmabuk? Apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?

"Kau ingat hari Sabtu itu ketika kau baru kembali dari Korea?" Édouard menjelaskan dengan nada tidak sabar ketika melihat Baekhyun masih terbengong-bengong. "Malam itu kau datang ke sini untuk minum-minum sendirian karena kau bilang Sehun pergi entah ke mana. Ingat?"

Oh... Baekhyun ingat hari itu. Ia memang kesal setengah mati pada Sehun karena tidak datang menjemputnya di bandara. Ia bahkan sudah menunggu lama di kafe bandara. Lalu malamnya ia datang ke La Vue untuk minum-minum.

"Saat itu temanmu ini juga ada di sini," kata Édouard sambil menunjuk Chanyeol, lalu ia mengerutkan kening. "Tunggu dulu... waktu itu kau sudah kenal dengannya?"

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada Chanyeol, jadi Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Jadi kalian baru berkenalan setelah itu?" tanya Édouard lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Kita pernah bertemu di sini?" tanyanya ragu. Ia menggali ingatannya, tetapi tetap tidak menemukan petunjuk apa pun yang mengarah pada pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol di kelab ini. Aneh... Ia bukan orang yang gampang melupakan sesuatu. Ia malah bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang yang punya ingatan baik.

Chanyeol mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ternyata kau benar-benar sudah mabuk malam itu. Kau bahkan tidak ingat pernah berbicara padaku? Kau juga tidak ingat pernah memanggilnya dengan nama Hugo?"

Kenapa Hugo terdengar tidak asing? Baekhyun berpikir-pikir. Lalu ia teringat e-mail yang dikirim Chanyeol ke acara _Je me souviens_... Kelab tempat Chanyeol bertemu gadis di bandara... Hugo si bartender... Gadis di bandara...?

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap laki-laki itu dengan mata yang melebar._ "E-mail_ yang kau kirimkan ke stasiun radio... Kejadian itu adalah ketika kau bertemu denganku? Di sini? Jadi... jadi itu artinya gadis yang kau temui di bandara itu..."

"Kau, Baekhyun-chan," Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimat Baekhyun.

"Oh?"

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Tercengang. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Tapi bahkan dalam mimpi pun ia tidak pernah berpikir dirinya adalah gadis yang telah membuat Chanyeol terpesona di bandara.

Seakan merasakan keraguan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap lurus-lurus ke mata Chanyeol. "Kaulah yang kulihat di kafe bandara. Saat itu kopermu menyenggol koperku. Dan malam harinya, kaulah yang kutemui di sini ketika aku sedang menunggu temanku. Kau sudah mabuk dan masih tidak mau mengakuinya. Malah memanggil orang dengan nama yang salah. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak ingat pernah melihat Chanyeol? Ia memang ingat kalau ia masuk ke kafe bandara dengan darah mendidih karena Sehun tidak datang menjemputnya, karena itu ia tidak sadar dan tidak peduli kopernya menyenggol benda apa pun. Lalu malam itu, ia juga masih kesal sehingga memutuskan untuk minum-minum sebentar.

Memang saat itu ia ingat ada seseorang di dekatnya ketika ia berbicara dengan Édouard, tapi ia tidak ingat wajah orang itu. Ternyata itu Chanyeol?

"Tapi kau tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kau pernah melihatku," gumam Baekhyun masih bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Chanyeol tegas. "Aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku penguntit atau semacamnya. Lagi pula kau sendiri tidak sadar kau pernah bertemu denganku."

Baekhyun merenung. Mungkinkah itu sebabnya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak asing ketika Sehun pertama kali memperkenalkannya kepada Chanyeol? Mungkinkah itu karena tanpa sadar ia mengingat wajah Chanyeol? Hmm... sepertinya bukan itu.

"Kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihatmu lagi bersama Sehun?" Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Gadis yang membuatku terpesona di bandara ternyata adalah teman Sehun Giraudeau Oh. Aku nyaris tidak percaya pada penglihatanku. Dan nyaris tidak percaya karena akhirnya aku bisa berkenalan denganmu."

**.**

**e)(o**

.

"Kenapa kalian berdua lama sekali?" protes Sehun ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke meja.

"Hanya mengambil minuman."

Pesta minuman kembali dilanjutkan. Malam semakin larut dan suasana semakin meriah.

Chanyeol merasa gembira. Inilah pertama kalinnya ia merasa bebas sejak menginjakkan kakinya di Paris.

Tapi perasaan itu ternyata tidak bertahan lama.

Ketika mereka asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyelutuk, "Lho, Daddy! Dad!"

Semua orang menoleh, termasuk Chanyeol. Dan saat itulah kegembiraannya langsung sirna tak berbekas.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi dan menyongsong seorang pria tinggi berambut cokelat yang menghampiri meja mereka. Kening Chanyeol berkerut bingung melihat sosok pria yang terasa tidak asing itu.

"Daddy" seru Baekhyun gembira sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"**Rebecca**, _ma chérie_," kata pria itu dan merangkul Baekhyun.

Saat itulah Chanyeol melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas dan darahnya mendadak membeku.

Daddy...? Rebecca...?

Baekhyun menarik lengan pria itu ke meja mereka dan berkata pada teman-temannya dengan nada bangga, "Teman-teman, bagi kalian yang belum pernah melihat ayahku, ini dia, pemilik kelab yang keren ini."

Chanyeol duduk mematung. Matanya terbelalak menatap pria di hadapannya. Dunia seakan hening seketika. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara di sekitarnya, tidak bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar, tidak bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghirup udara.

Ayah Baekhyun tersenyum ramah dan mengamati wajah-wajah yang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar itu, sampai pandangannya terhenti pada Chanyeol dan ekspresinya berubah. Heran... dan terkejut.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan kekagetan di mata pria itu. Chanyeol memahaminya. Ia sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pria yang sekarang ini sedang merangkul pundak Baekhyun memang diperkenalkan sebagai ayah Baekhyun, tetapi Chanyeol lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Jean-Daniel Lemercier, orang yang baru diketahuinya sebagai ayah kandungnya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Annyeong~

Huaaaaa serasa dijungkirbalikan ya baca chapter ini. Muehehe.

Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca dan memberikan review:*

Btw kemaren yang nebak ChanBaek sodaraan yups benar:")

Salam **ChanBaek** is real:*


	8. Chapter 7

**Autumn in Paris**

**Remake story by ****Ilana Tan**

**Ps: Author hanya mengganti nama tokoh dan beberapa detail lainnya untuk menunjang jalannya cerita**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**(Genderswitch)**

**.**

**Seandainya masih ada harapan - sekecil apapun - untuk mengubah kenyataan, ia bersedia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada harapan itu.**

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

Untuk beberapa detik yang menegangkan, mereka berdua bertatapan. Hanya bertatapan.

Terlalu kaget dan bingung untuk bersuara. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol berbisik, "_Monsieur_..."

"Kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar suara Baekhyun. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis itu yang memandang ayahnya dan Chanyeol bergantian. Gadis itu heran, tapi tidak merasa curiga sedikit pun.

Ayahnya baru akan membuka mulut, tapi Chanyeol buru-buru menyela, "Tidak, kami belum pernah bertemu."

Chanyeol memandang ayah Baekhyun, meminta pria itu mengikuti apa yang dikatakannya. Memohon dengan matanya supaya ayahnya itu tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku pernah mendengar ayahmu adalah... eh, Jean-Daniel Lemercier yang punya banyak restoran di Prancis," Chanyeol berbohong dengan susah payah. Lidahnya terasa berat, suaranya juga terdengar agak serak.

Baekhyun mengangkat alis dan mengerjapkan mata. "Jean-Daniel Lemercier? Aneh sekali." Lalu ia tersenyum kepada ayahnya. "Jean adalah nama ayahku sewaktu masih muda sekali," jelasnya sambil menggandeng lengan ayahnya. "Sejak mulai menjalankan bisnis kelab dan restoran. Daddy mengganti namanya menjadi Byun. Sejarahnya panjang. Lain kali akan kujelaskan."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan ketegangan yang ada di antara kedua pria itu. Ia masih tetap ceria dan tersenyum lebar.

"Dad, Daddy sudah kenal Sehun dan Tiffany, bukan?" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk teman-temannya yang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar itu. "Dan ini Miranda, itu Nick, pacar Tiffany. Dan ini Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari rangkulan ayahnya dan menggandeng lengan Chanyeol. "Dia arsitek dari Jepang yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayah Sehun untuk proyek pembangunan hotel di sini. Dan perlu Daddy ketahui, bahasa Prancis-nya lancar sekali."

"Arsitek yang hebat, _Monsieur_," tambah Sehun dengan senyum lebar. "Tidak heran Baekhyun suka padanya."

Chanyeol melihat wajah ayah Baekhyun langsung memucat.

"Diamlah, Sehun," omel Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kau sudah mabuk." Ia berdeham dan melanjutkan perkenalannya, "Chanyeol, ini ayahku, **Byun-Daniel Lemercier**," Baekhyun melanjutkan.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa amat sangat berat. Ketika Byun-Daniel Lemercier menjabat tangannya, tangan pria itu terasa dingin. Ataukah tangannya sendiri yang dingin?

"Apa kabar, _Monsieur_?" gumam Chanyeol.

Byun-Daniel Lemercier juga menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi Chanyeol tidak mendengar jelas.

"Kau teman Rebecca?" Terdengar pertanyaan yang lebih jelas dari pria itu.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Melihat kedua laki-laki itu berpandangan dalam diam, Baekhyun juga ikut diam, lalu seakan menyadari sesuatu, ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berkata, "Kau pasti bingung kenapa ayahku memanggilku Rebecca. Nama lengkapku Rebecca Byun. Memang nama yang lebih mirip nama Inggris bukan Prancis, karena Mommyku yang memberiku nama. Namun karena sewaktu kecil aku tinggal di Korea aku mendapat nama Baekhyun dari nenekku karena Rebecca terlalu sulit. Baek-Becca begitulah. Hehe. Semua kini memanggilku Baekhyun, hanya Daddyku yang masih suka memanggilku Rebecca."

Chanyeol masih belum menemukan suaranya kembali.

"_Monsieur_, silakan bergabung dengan kami," Tiffany menawarkan.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Byun-Daniel Lemercier berhasil menyunggingkan senyum ramah yang agak kaku dan menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Kalian anak-anak muda saja yang bersenang-senang. Aku hanya mampir untuk melihat-lihat keadaan kelab. Silakan, silakan..."

"Oh ya, waktu itu Daddy bilang ada yang ingin Daddy bicarakan denganku," Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Kata Daddy itu masalah penting."

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Ia bisa menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan Byun-Daniel Lemercier dengan putrinya. Pasti tentang putra yang baru ditemuinya. Tentang dirinya. Ia menahan napas menunggu jawaban Byun-Daniel Lemercier.

"Tidak apa-apa, _ma chérie_," sahut ayahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. "Tidak terlalu penting. Lain kali saja kita bicarakan."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Lho?"

Tepat pada saat itu Tiffany berkata ia ingin menambah minuman. Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan itu dan menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan minuman untuknya. Ia perlu menyingkir dari sana untuk sementara. Supaya ia bisa bernapas kembali. Ketika ia berjalan pergi, ia sempat mendengar ucapan Byun-Daniel Lemercier kepada putrinya.

"Bisa ikut Daddy sebentar, Rebecca?" tanya ayahnya dengan nada mendesak.

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Apa yang ingin dibicarakan ayahnya? Kenapa kesannya serius begitu?

Baekhyun mengikuti ayahnya keluar kelab. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang dan Baekhyun harus merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Ada apa, Dad?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Mendadak saja ayahnya terlihat lelah. "Daddy tidak enak badan?"

Ayahnya menggeleng, lalu bertanya, "_Ma chérie_, sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?" tanya ayahnya.

"Siapa? Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

Ayahnya mengangguk tidak sabar. "Ya, Chanyeol."

Wah... kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan itu? Sepertinya ayahnya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol. Apakah jelas terlihat kalau Baekhyun tertarik pada Chanyeol? Ia heran karena pertanyaan ayahnya tadi adalah pertanyaan yang umumnya ditanyakan para orangtua begitu mengetahui anak mereka tertarik pada seseorang. Namun Baekhyun memang tidak berniat menyembunyikan apa pun dari ayahnya.

"Oh, belum lama. Dia teman Sehun dan Sehun mengenalkannya padaku." Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Menurut Daddy bagaimana?"

Ayahnya mengangkat alis. "Apanya?"

"Park Chanyeol," sahut Baekhyun. "Menurut Daddy bagaimana?"

Ayahnya terlihat agak gugup. "Entahlah... Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia berharap dalam hati ayahnya sependapat dengannya. Chanyeol laki-laki yang baik dan sopan. Ia yakin ayahnya tidak akan keberatan kalau ia mengakui perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol.

"_Ma chérie_," panggil ayahnya dengan nada was-was. "Kau menyukai pemuda itu?"

Baekhyun memandang ayahnya dan menimbang-nimbang. Apakah ayahnya bisa membaca pikirannya? Apakah ia bisa memberitahu ayahnya? Sekarang?

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya. Ia tidak pernah berbohong kepada ayahnya dan ia memutuskan sebaiknya ia mengakui sekarang.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi serbuan pertanyaan ayahnya, tapi aneh sekali, ayahnya hanya tertegun mendengar jawabannya. Air mukanya berubah cemas dan gelisah.

"Daddy, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ayahnya masih tetap diam. Kenapa ayahnya tidak bertanya apa-apa? Ia baru saja mengakui ia menyukai seorang laki-laki dan bukankah sebagai orangtua sudah sewajarnya ayahnya bertanya macam-macam?

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam ayahnya.

Baekhyun berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang menjadi beban pikiran ayahnya, tapi tidak menemukan alasan apa pun. "Aku dan Chanyeol memang baru saling mengenal," katanya berusaha menjelaskan lebih jauh, "tapi aku merasa dia orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Dia tipe laki-laki yang diincar kebanyakan wanita untuk dijadikan suami."

Baekhyun bermaksud bergurau, tetapi begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, ayahnya terkesiap kaget.

"Kau mau menikah dengannya?" tanya ayahnya dengan nada panik yang tidak dipahami Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang memicu reaksi ayahnya. "Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku tidak sedang merencanakan pernikahan sekarang. Kenapa Daddy tiba-tiba punya pikiran begitu?"

"Tidak, Daddy tidak berpikir seperti itu," gumam ayahnya cepat-cepat.

Baekhyun menangkap kilatan lega di mata ayahnya dan ia semakin heran.

"_Ma chérie_," panggil ayahnya lagi. "Coba jelaskan tentang hubungan kalian berdua kepada Daddy"

Aneh sekali, kenapa ayahnya panik begitu? Apakah ayahnya takut ia tiba-tiba akan menikah dengan Chanyeol?

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam. Ia hanya duduk diam di pinggir jendela apartemennya dan memandangi Sungai Seine. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.24 dini hari dan ia tidak mengantuk sedikit pun. Begitu pulang dari La Vue dua jam yang lalu, ia berusaha tidur karena kepalanya berat sekali. Tetapi setelah setengah jam berjuang untuk terlelap dan sia-sia, ia menyerah lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Ia tahu ia harus berpikir, tapi ia tidak ingin berpikir. Kepalanya sakit, pusing, dan berat. Terlalu banyak yang berlalu-lalang di benaknya sampai ia tidak tahu lagi harus berpikir apa.

Semakin dipikir, ia semakin tertekan.

Pasti ada kesalahan. Tidak mungkin ia dan Baekhyun punya ayah yang sama. Pasti ada kesalahan... Chanyeol menarik napas berat, lalu mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Dadanya terasa sakit.

Bernapas ternyata bisa juga menyakitkan.

Kenapa harus Byun-Daniel Lemercier...? Kenapa harus ayah Baekhyun...? Mungkin ia bukan anak Byun-Daniel Lemercier... Mungkin ibunya salah... Ayah kandungnya bukan Byun-Daniel Lemercier... Bukan... Demi Tuhan! Ia sungguh-sungguh berharap Byun-Daniel Lemercier bukan ayah kandungnya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Ia tetap duduk diam di pinggir jendela, sepanjang malam, tanpa bergerak, dan nyaris tanpa bernapas, sampai langit berubah warna dari hitam menjadi biru, lalu biru muda. Saat itulah Chanyeol baru menyadari hari sudah terang dan ia tidak tidur semalaman.

Tidak mudah memaksa dirinya bergerak, tapi ia sadar ia harus pergi ke kantor. Chanyeol bergerak dengan perlahan dan kaku, seperti robot yang sudah usang. Ia mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian dengan lesu. Ia sebenarnya bermaksud sarapan, tetapi merasa tidak bernafsu. Ia baru akan keluar dari apartemennya ketika ponselnya berdering.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan melirik layar ponsel. Orang itu.

"Halo," kata Chanyeol ketika ponsel sudah ditempelkan ke telinga. Ia hampir tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Suaranya terdengar aneh dan jauh.

"Chanyeol." Terdengar suara rendah Byun-Daniel Lemercier di seberang sana.

"Ya, _Monsieur_," sahut Chanyeol datar.

"Kurasa kita harus bicara," kata Byun-Daniel Lemercier. "Tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin malam."

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Bernapas masih tetap menyakitkan. "Ya. Baiklah, _Monsieur_."

"Kita bisa bertemu siang ini?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Cepat atau lambat hal ini harus dihadapi. Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Tidak masalah," kata Chanyeol akhirnya. "Katakan di mana dan jam berapa. Saya akan datang."

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

"Teman, tampangmu berantakan sekali," komentar Sehun ketika masuk ke kantor Chanyeol siang itu. Tadinya ia berencana mengajak Chanyeol makan bersama mengingat mereka jarang sekali bertemu sejak terlibat langsung dalam proyek hotel itu. Tapi begitu masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol, ia melihat temannya duduk bersandar dengan tampang tertekan.

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sakit kepala karena mabuk kemarin?" goda Sehun.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau yang mabuk berat kemarin malam," sahutnya pelan. Namun keadaan Sehun terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya saat ini.

Sehun tertawa. "Ya, sepertinya begitu. Pagi tadi kepalaku masih sakit seperti dihantam palu. Tapi kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu?"

"Kurang tidur," jawab Chanyeol pendek. Ia memalingkan wajah dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Sehun merasa aneh karena temannya berubah pendiam. "Mau makan siang denganku?" ia menawarkan.

Chanyeol menoleh dan melirik jam tangannya. Ia bangkit dan meraih jaketnya. Ia tersenyum meminta maaf pada Sehun. "Maaf, Sehun. Aku ada janji dengan orang lain. Lain kali saja kita makan bersama."

"Janji dengan Baekhyun?" goda Sehun, berusaha menyembunyikan kebingungannya atas sikap Chanyeol.

Sehun heran melihat gerakan Chanyeol tiba-tiba terhenti. "Bukan, bukan dengannya," sahut Chanyeol datar. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Sampai nanti."

Sehun mengerutkan kening setelah Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol hari ini? Apa yang membuatnya _bad mood_ tadi? Baekhyun? Bukankah mereka baik-baik saja kemarin? Mungkinkah mereka bertengkar?

Ah, bingung. Sehun menggeleng-geleng dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun saja karena gadis itu pasti ingin memuntahkan isi hatinya kalau sedang kesal.

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

"Anda sudah memberitahu Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa memandang pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak... Belum," sahut Byun-Daniel Lemercier.

Mereka kembali bertemu di restoran tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua sama-sama hanya memesan minuman karena tidak lapar. Chanyeol sendiri merasa nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang entah ke mana. Ia tidak bisa makan dan tidak bisa tidur. Sebenarnya ia malah tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa.

Byun-Daniel Lemercier yang ada di hadapannya kali ini sepertinya bertambah tua beberapa tahun sejak terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya. Wajahnya juga terlihat lelah dan pucat. Ia pasti juga mencemaskan keadaan ini.

"_Monsieur_," panggil Chanyeol pelan, masih memandangi taplak meja di hadapannya. "Kenapa mengubah nama Anda?"

Byun-Daniel Lemercier terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas. "Jean itu nama ayah kandungku," ia memulai. "Beliau meninggal ketika aku berumur delapan tahun. Kemudian ibuku menikah lagi dengan pria bernama Byun yang membuka usaha restoran. Ayah tiriku tidak pernah memaksaku mengubah nama jadi selama masa remajaku aku tetap menggunakan nama Jean."

Chanyeol diam dan mendengarkan.

"Lalu ayah tiriku yang baik ini mulai sakit-sakitan. Beliau dan ibuku tidak punya anak dan aku tahu Beliau berharap aku bisa melanjutkan usahanya. Aku juga tahu, walaupun tidak pernah meminta, Beliau sangat berharap aku menjadi anaknya yang sah di mata hukum." Byun-Daniel Lemercier menghela napas lagi. "Singkat kata, aku memenuhi harapannya. Aku mengganti namaku dan melanjutkan usahanya."

"Anda mengganti nama Anda setelah kembali dari Jepang?" tanya Chanyeol walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Byun-Daniel Lemercier mengangguk. "Aku sedang berlibur di Tokyo ketika mendapat kabar ayahku sakit. Karena itu liburanku harus dipersingkat. Aku harus meninggalkan Jepang dan kembali ke Prancis."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Jadi Anda bertemu dengan ibuku ketika sedang berlibur di Jepang?"

"Ya."

"Kalian saling menyukai? Maksudku, waktu itu."

"Ya."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Byun-Daniel Lemercier. "Lalu kenapa...?"

"Aku tidak akan mencari-cari alasan," Byun-Daniel Lemercier menjelaskan. "Saat mendengar kabar ayahku sakit, aku langsung kembali ke Prancis. Aku dan ibumu kehilangan kontak. Berakhir begitu saja."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Rebecca," Byun-Daniel Lemercier memecah keheningan. "Dia bilang Sehun yang mengenalkan kalian berdua. Sepertinya hubungan kalian cukup baik... dan dekat."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Kau...," Byun-Daniel Lemercier melanjutkan. Nada suaranya ragu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Rebecca?"

Chanyeol tetap diam. Bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Byun Baekhyun? Bagaimana perasaannya terhadap... adik perempuannya? Tolong jangan memintanya menjawab...

"Kau... menyukainya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Byun-Daniel Lemercier, pundak Chanyeol terasa berat. Ia membenamkan tangan ke saku jaketnya dan mengembuskan napas.

"Chanyeol."

"_Monsieur_," kata Chanyeol pelan, tapi pasti. Ia menatap kosong ke cangkir kopi di atas meja.

"Apakah Baekhyun putri kandung Anda?"

Byun-Daniel Lemercier tidak langsung menjawab. Ia kaget karena tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan bertanya seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap pria itu memahami bahwa pertanyaannya tidak bertujuan menghina siapa pun.

"Benar," sahut Byun-Daniel Lemercier. "Dia memang putri kandungku. Tidak ada keraguan tentang itu."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Satu kemungkinan gagal...

"Apakah Anda yakin aku putra kandung Anda?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Byun-Daniel Lemercier tidak menjawab.

"Apakah Anda pernah berpikir mungkin ibuku salah?" Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Mungkin Anda bukan ayah kandungku. Mungkin ayah kandungku orang lain yang..."

Ia segera menghentikan kata-katanya begitu menyadari apa yang baru dikatakannya. Astaga! Apakah ia baru menuduh ibunya terlibat hubungan dengan pria lain? Memangnya ia pikir ibunya itu wanita seperti apa? Chanyeol memarahi dirinya dalam hati. Ia tidak percaya apa yang sudah dipikirkannya.

"Chanyeol," panggil Byun-Daniel Lemercier.

Chanyeol menghela napas dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. "Maafkan aku," katanya lirih. "Aku tidak bermaksud meragukan ibuku. Hanya saja..." Suaranya mulai serak. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya?

Ia berdeham dan berkata, "Mungkin yang dimaksud ibuku bukan Anda."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini," gumam Byun-Daniel Lemercier.

Semua kemungkinan harus ditelusuri. Chanyeol tidak bisa hidup dalam kebimbangan seperti ini. Terlalu menyakitkan. Ia harus tahu pasti.

"Monsieur," katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjalani tes DNA?"

Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir dirinyalah yang akan mengajukan permintaan itu ketika ia mulai mencari ayah kandungnya. Saat itu ia tidak memerlukan pengakuan ayah kandungnya, jadi ia tidak peduli apakah ayah kandungnya akan mengakuinya atau menolaknya. Tapi sekarang keadaannya lain. Ia tidak bisa terjerat dalam lingkaran menyesakkan ini. Ia harus tahu. Harus...

Chanyeol merasa pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu tidak terlalu terkejut dengan permintaannya. Mungkin Byun-Daniel Lemercier juga sudah memperkirakan hal itu.

"Tes DNA?" ulang pria itu. "Kau ingin memastikan..."

"Apakah Anda adalah ayah kandungku," Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-kata Byun-Daniel Lemercier.

Byun-Daniel Lemercier terdiam cukup lama, seakan mempertimbangkan usul Chanyeol. Apakah ia akan menganggap usulnya keterlaluan atau masuk akal?

"Baiklah," akhirnya pria itu menyetujui dan Chanyeol mendesah lega. "Kapan?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Ini satu-satunya harapannya... Harapan terakhirnya.

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

"Syukurlah Nick sudah boleh pulang sore ini," kata Tiffany sambil memegang dadanya dan menghela napas lega.

Baekhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya tertawa. "Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu, Tiff. Pacarmu hanya menjalani operasi usus buntu biasa."

Ia baru saja menemani Tiffany mengurus administrasi Nick sebelum keluar dari rumah sakit.

Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan kembali ke kamar tempat pacar Tiffany dirawat.

"Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir selama dia dioperasi," kata Tiffany tidak peduli. "Kau pasti juga akan begitu kalau Chanyeol yang menjalani operasi usus buntu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat bahu. Mungkin saja.

Tiffany memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menghela napas dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya. "Hanya saja dua-tiga hari terakhir ini dia sepertinya agak pendiam."

"Hm?"

"Dia tidak banyak bicara," Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan. "Dia sedang sibuk dan banyak pekerjaan sehingga kami tidak sempat bertemu, hanya bisa bicara sekali di telepon, tapi itu juga cuma sebentar. Mungkin ini perasaanku saja."

"Mungkin saja," sahut Tiffany. "Kau sudah bertanya padanya? Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah atau apa."

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah berkata apa-apa. Aku juga belum bertanya," kata Baekhyun dan memutuskan dalam hati ia akan bertanya nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih kau mau datang menjenguk Nick," kata Tiffany ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Nick.

"Tidak masalah," kata Baekhyun ringan. "Aku sudah lama mengenal Nick dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya terbaring tidak berdaya di tempat tidur. Biasanya dia selalu bergerak, tidak bisa diam. Perubahan kecil seperti ini pasti bagus baginya."

"Apanya yang bagus?" Tiffany mendengus. "Sepanjang hari kerjanya hanya menggerutu karena belum diizinkan berkeliaran."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Tiff, kau masuk saja dulu. Aku mau ke toilet."

Tiffany melambai dan masuk ke kamar rawat, sedangkan Baekhyun terus berjalan menyusuri koridor ke toilet.

Baru saja ia akan membelok memasuki toilet wanita, langkah kakinya terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada punggung seorang pria yang sedang berjalan menjauhi meja perawat tidak jauh dari sana. Ia mengerjapkan mata.

"Daddy?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia bergegas berbalik dan berlari-lari kecil menyusul ayahnya yang akan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Daddy!" serunya ketika ia merasa jaraknya sudah cukup dekat sehingga ayahnya bisa mendengarnya.

Ayahnya menoleh dan... Apakah hanya perasaannya ataukah ayahnya terperanjat melihatnya?

"_Ma chérie_?" gumam ayahnya setelah Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar walaupun dalam hati agak heran melihat ayahnya memandang ke sekeliling dengan gelisah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya bukan Chanyeol saja yang terlihat aneh belakangan ini. Baekhyunjuga merasa ayahnya berubah. Selalu gelisah. Ia sudah berusaha mencari tahu, tapi ayahnya selalu meyakinkan segalanya baik-baik saja.

"Pacar Tiffany sedang dirawat di sini. Operasi usus buntu. Aku datang menjenguknya," jawab Baekhyun, "Daddy sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Ayahnya tidak langsung menjawab dan Baekhyun langsung merasa waswas.

"Dad sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

Ayahnya menggeleng. "Tidak, Daddy tidak sakit. Daddy juga... datang menjenguk teman."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, begitu. Siapa?"

"Eh... Kau tidak kenal," ayahnya mengelak, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Bagaimana keadaan Nick? Baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, besok sudah boleh pulang ke rumah."

Ayahnya mengangguk-angguk tanpa perhatian. "Baiklah, kalau begitu," kata ayahnya cepat.

"Daddy harus kembali ke kantor. Kau masih akan tinggal di sini?"

"Mm," sahut Baekhyun. Ia heran melihat sikap ayahnya yang terburu-buru, sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikap tenang ayahnya yang biasa. Apakah penyakit temannya membuatnya cemas? "Daddy pulang saja dulu."

Setelah memerhatikan ayahnya yang berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, Baekhyun kembali berjalan ke toilet sambil terus memikirkan ayahnya. Jangan-jangan penyakin teman ayahnya itu tidak bisa disembuhkan. Makanya ayahnya khawatir. Baiklah, ia akan bertanya pada ayahnya nanti. Siapa tahu ayahnya butuh teman mengobrol.

Baekhyun keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali ke kamar rawat Nick. Ketika ia melewati jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke halaman samping rumah sakit, sekali lagi langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuh, menempelkan kedua telapak tangan di kaca dan memandang ke luar. Pandangannya terarah pada seorang laki-laki yang duduk sendirian di bangku kayu panjang di taman kecil rumah sakit itu.

Oh... Chanyeol? Langsung saja wajah Baekhyun berseri-seri dan senyum senang tersungging di bibirnya.

Hari ini penuh kejutan. Ia bertemu ayahnya dan Chanyeol di rumah sakit yang sama. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik arah dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah pintu keluar.

Ketika ia sampai di pekarangan samping rumah sakit, ia mendapati laki-laki itu masih duduk merenung di bangku yang sama. Hari ini angin bertiup kencang dan Baekhyun menggigil. Ia baru ingat ia meninggalkan jaket dan syalnya di kamar rawat Nick sebelum menemani Tiffany mengurus administrasi tadi.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit dan mulai berjalan. Baekhyun cepat-cepat berlari menyusul sambil berseru memanggilnya.

Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh. Ia juga menampilkan wajah terkejut setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun-chan," katanya kaget. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Baekhyunmerasa lucu karena Chanyeol menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang diajukan ayahnya tadi.

"Aku datang menjenguk Nick yang baru menjalani operasi usus buntu," sahutnya. "Kau sendiri? Kau tidak sakit, bukan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku juga datang menjenguk teman."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan alisnya berkerut. "Hari ini banyak sekali teman kita yang sakit, ya?"

Chanyeol memandangnya tidak mengerti tapi Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangan.

"Kau sepertinya sedang tidak sehat," kata Baekhyun sambil mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang pucat.

Chanyeol mengusap wajah dengan sebelah tangan. "Hanya kurang tidur."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menggigil lagi.

"Di mana jaketmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa keluar memakai baju setipis ini?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Jaketku tertinggal di kamar Nick."

"Nick?"

"Pacar Tiffany. Kau kan pernah bertemu dengannya ketika pesta ulang tahun Tiffany waktu itu,"

Baekhyun mengingatkan. "Dia baru menjalani operasi usus buntu dan dirawat di sini."

"Oh," gumam Chanyeol linglung.

Baekhyun tidak yakin laki-laki itu memahami kata-katanya karena sepertinya Chanyeol memikirkan hal lain.

Chanyeol kembali mengamati Baekhyun dari kepala sampai ke kaki. "Kau kedinginan," ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku mantel, menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata dan tercengang. Tapi ia menurut saja ketika Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam pelukannya sehingga mantel cokelat panjang yang dikenakan laki-laki itu bisa membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Baekhyun menyadari kedua lengan Chanyeol merangkul seluruh tubuhnya dengan mudah. Ia tidak pernah mengganggap dirinya bertubuh mungil, tapi ternyata ia begitu kecil dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia senang dengan kenyataan itu.

"Bagaimana? Agak mendingan?"

Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol di samping kepalanya. Ia tidak sanggup bersuara, hanya bisa mengangguk. Memeluk Chanyeol seperti ini membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak dan napasnya tercekat. Mereka begitu dekat sehingga ia bisa merasakan debar jantung laki-laki itu. Rasanya hangat dan sangat nyaman, seakan ia sedang melayang di awan.

"Aaah... Musim gugur ini dingin sekali," desah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi di bahu Chanyeol. Ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdiri berpelukan seperti itu, di bawah pohon-pohon dengan daun berwarna kecokelatan di taman rumah sakit. Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati ia bisa selamanya merasakan perasaan bahagia ini.

Namun sikap Chanyeol masih tetap membuatnya bingung. Beberapa hari terakhir Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol berubah pendiam dan sepertinya agak menjaga jarak darinya, dan sekarang laki-laki itu tiba-tiba memeluknya seolah itu hal yang paling wajar di dunia. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Chanyeol?

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun di bahu Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Tidak ada."

"Pekerjaanmu di kantor baik-baik saja?"

"Mm." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Proyekmu lancar?"

"Mm." Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

Kalau bukan masalah pekerjaan, pasti ada hubungannya dengan masalah keluarga. Mungkin tentang ayah kandungnya yang baru ditemuinya waktu itu?

"Bagaimana dengan ayah kandungmu?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. "Kau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Baekhyun merasa pelukan Chanyeol agak menegang.

"Tidak ada masalah," gumam laki-laki itu cepat, lalu balas bertanya, "Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh?"

"Karena kau berubah pendiam belakangan ini," gumam Baekhyun tidak yakin. "Dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba saja... memelukku." Suaranya semakin pelan ketika mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng. Pipinya terasa panas. "Bukan... Maksudku...," ia berusaha menjelaskan dengan tergagap-gagap, "aduh, kau pasti tahu maksudku."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan mempererat pelukannya. "Aku hanya sedang pusing karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dalam waktu singkat. Tidak ada masalah serius."

Aku sedang meyakinkan diri sendiri, batin Chanyeol sadar sekali akan hal itu.

"Sungguh?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia ingin merasa benar-benar yakin.

"Gara-gara mengejar waktu aku cuma bisa tidur tujuh jam dalam tiga hari terakhir ini," Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Karena itu sekarang aku capek sekali."

"Sehun pernah bilang kau bekerja sepanjang hari seperti mesin. Tolong ingat kau bukan mesin. Kau tentu tahu kalau tidak istirahat kau bisa sakit nantinya. Mesin juga bisa meledak kalau dipakai terus-menerus tanpa henti. Kau dengar?"

Chanyeol tertawa lagi mendengar ocehan Baekhyun. Suara gadis itu membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Karena itulah sekarang aku memelukmu," sahutnya. "Aku bisa mengisi ulang tenagaku."

"Chanyeol, jangan bercanda," kata Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Baekhyun-chan," kata laki-laki itu sambil menatap mata Baekhyun. Mata kelabu yang hangat dan dalam. Lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Kau membuatku merasa lebih baik. Menyenangkan sekali memelukmu seperti ini, sampai-sampai aku takut tidak akan sanggup melepaskan diri lagi."

ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu, tatapan Chanyeol agak menerawang, seakan sedang bicara pada diri sendiri.

Lalu Baekhyun mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan bertanya "Memangnya kau berniat melepaskan diri?"

Tatapan Chanyeol kembali terpusat padanya. Laki-laki itu tertegun sejenak, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Kalau memang boleh, aku tidak berniat melepaskan diri."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata lagi. Kalau boleh? Apakah Chanyeol sedang meminta izinnya? Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau bertanya lagi karena tadi ia sudah melontarkan pertanyaan konyol yang membuatnya malu sendiri. Dan jawaban Chanyeol sudah membuat wajahnya panas. Aneh sekali laki-laki ini bisa membuatnya merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Untuk saat ini ia akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya lagi.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu, kalau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa membantu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Beberapa saat Chanyeol tidak menjawab, lalu ia bergumam, "Jangan khawatirkan aku, Baekhyun-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi mobil dan memejamkan mata.

Tadi ia baru saja menjalani tes DNA bersama Byun-Daniel Lemercier di rumah sakit. Semuanya berjalan seperti mimpi. Setelah selesai menjalani tes, ia langsung pergi tanpa berbicara dengan pria itu. Ia sedang tidak ingin bicara. Ia terlalu tegang untuk bicara. Karena ingin menjernihkan pikiran, ia memutuskan duduk sebentar di bangku taman rumah sedang memikirkan tentang hasil tes yang akan diterimanya tiga hari lagi. Apa hasilnya?

Bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkelebat dalam beaknya, tapi sayangnya tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan. Ia sibuk bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Baru saja ia memikirkan tentang Baekhyun dan sekarang gadis itu langsung ada di hadapannya dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyum ceria tersungging di bibirnya. Begitu melihat Baekhyun, entah bagaimana Chanyeol merasa beban pikirannya berkurang dan hatinya terasa hangat.

Aneh sekali... Kenapa hanya melihat gadis itu saja ia bisa merasa gembira?

Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, pikir Chanyeol lagi. Seharusnya aku tidak memeluknya.

Tetapi pada kenyataannya ia memang ingin memeluk Baekhyun. Saat itu ia tidak berpikir sama sekali. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang menurutnya hal yang wajar. Rasanya wajar sekali memeluk Byun Baekhyun. Rasanya menyenangkan. Untuk sesaat sepertinya ia bisa melupakan masalahnya, melepaskan ketegangan di pundaknya dan bernapas dengan lega. Hanya saja, memeluk Byun Baekhyun juga menimbulkan kesadaran baru.

Dan masalah baru.

Chanyeol membuka matanya kembali dan menatap kosong ke langit-langit mobil.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini timbul dalam dirinya, tapi setelah apa yang dilakukannya tadi, ia sadar ia tidak sanggup menjauhi Byun Baekhyun. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan tidak bisa keluar lagi.

Tidak bisa keluar... atau tidak mau keluar?

Entahlah. Yang pasti ini artinya masalah.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Huaaaaaaaaah panjang yah dan rasanya nyesek banget, btw siapa yang penasaran sama hasil tes DNA nya?

Salam **ChanBaek** is real:*

Terima kasih atas reveiwnya^^


End file.
